Secrets and Lies- Remastered
by Torie46
Summary: This is a remake of my original story. I'm redoing it and adding more. The plot is still the same. When twins Hope and Benjamin Linus Shepard crash on an unknown Island with their father Jack Shepard and a planeful of people going to California from Sydney, Australia, they discover hidden secrets about themselves when they find a family they didn't know still existed.
1. Crashing

Chapter. 1- Crashing

**A/N: I am rewriting my "Lost" Story since I have seen more episodes of season 1 since when I had first started watching. The summary stays the same; On their way from Sydney, Australia Hope and Benjamin Shepard crash land on an island with a planeful of people and discover secrets about themselves as they fight smoke monsters and the father they never knew they had.**

Hope Linus Shepard put aside her history book as the plane hit another air pocket. If it wasn't for the fact that her seatbelt held her in and how tight she was holding her father's arm, she would have come out of her seat.

Her twin brother, Benjamin- Ben-Ben as she called him- held onto the armrests of his own seat beside her, the knuckles of his hands turning white.

"I thought the weather was supposed to be clear today," Hope said, fighting down a wave of nausea. Hope didn't normally get airsick, considering all the world traveling she had done since her father had divorced her stepmother, Sarah, but this was one of those moments that could change her mind.

"That's what the weather report said," her and Ben-Ben's father, Jack Shepard, said.

"I don't remember this much trouble flying home from Phuket," Ben-Ben complained, mentioning the last trip before going to Australia.

"Excuse me, Dad. I think I have to go to the bathroom," Hope said, rising to her feet weakly, her hands pressed simultaneously to her mouth and stomach; the corndogs she had eaten for lunch threatening to make a reappearance. She pressed her hand tighter to her mouth as she ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Hope leaned back on her heels as she emptied her stomach a second time. Hope felt herself shaking from the cold and she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. She stood to her feet weakly and unlocked the door.

"Are you all right, Miss?" A stewardess asked. Hope recognized her as Cindy, a stewardess who had brought her father vodka earlier.

"I think so. Just way too many bumps," Hope said weakly as she tried to make her way back to her seat.

"I'll bring you some Sprite. That might help settle your stomach," Cindy offered as Hope got back into her seat.

"Thank you," Hope said, resting her head against her father's chest.

"You okay?" jack asked, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and feeling her forehead with the other hand.

"A little weak and dizzy, Daddy," Hope said with a moan as the sound of breaking filled the air. At that moment Hope blacked out as the breaking got louder.

* * *

Hope found herself come awake with a sharp pain above her right temple and back. Hope gasped as she saw the palm fronds dappling her arms and the minty-salt smell of the ocean brought tears to her eyes.

Hope sat up, touching her arms and legs to check for broken bones. Besides scratches, scrapes, and a large bruise that went from her knee to her ankle, Hope had no breaks. Hope sighted deeply as she laid back among the waving palm fronds.

"Hope! Benjamin! Hope Linus Shepard!" Jack's voice came through the foliage.

"Dad? Daddy, I'm here!" Hope called weakly. Jack came through the trees and grass, holding his side.

"Hopie! Gingersnap!" Jack called, using his two favorite nicknames for her as he went to her, picking her up off the ground. In the middle of hugging him, Hope looked down at her father's side.

"Dad, you're bleeding!" Hope gasped, touching the blood that has seeped through her father's linen dress shirt.

"I know, Gingersnap. Can you walk?" Jack asked, releasing her.

"I guess so. Can you?" Hope asked, wrapping her arms around her father's waist, taking care not to touch his injured side.

"If you help me, Hope. We can get back to the beach and get someone to stitch me up," Jack said with a groan.

"All right. Hold on, Daddy. Maybe Ben-Ben's at the beach," Hope said as they moved slowly through the bushes and grass.


	2. Recognition and a Father's First Look

Chapter 2- Recognition and a Father's First Look

Ethan Rom watched and raised his walkie-talkie to his lips as the girl and the man left his line of vision. "Ben? Are you there, Ben?" Ethan asked. After seeing the girl named Hope and hearing the conversation between her and her "Dad" and what he had called her, he figured Ben had to know that a girl with the middle name of "Linus" was walking around the island.

"What is it, Ethan?" Ben asked, sounding put out. Ben had made it no secret that he had never liked him. It didn't matter that Ben had married Ethan's sister, Rebecca. Ben still didn't like him or Rebecca's family. Ben would want to hear the news though.

"One of the passengers is a girl about 12 or 13. Her "Dad" calls her Hope Linus Shepard. She also referred to someone named Ben-Ben," Ethan said. A long silence filled the walkie.

How old is she?" Ben asked in a subdued voice.

"Like I said, she can't be more than 12 or 13. She's rather short with brown, long hair. She's also wearing khaki pants and a long-sleeved blue striped shirt. I couldn't see her eyes though," Ethan said regretfully.

"What color brown hair?" Ben asked.

"Brown with a slight reddish tint. I honestly don't know if she looks like Rebecca or my mother," Ethan said.

"Follow her and also look at the one called Ben-Ben. And take blood samples as well. If they are- we need to plan to bring them to me," Ben said.

"Ben, it's a long shot. I know my sister left before the babies were born. We don't know if this girl, Hope, is your daughter or this boy is your son," Ethan said.

Ben sighed deeply. Get the blood samples. We'll have Juliet test them. I have to know. Rebecca was my wife as well as your sister. Wouldn't you want to know?" Ben asked raggedly.

"Of course I do. I don't want to know and yet I'm dying to know," Ethan said.

"Then do as I ask, Ethan. I also will be there in a day or two. I'll need to see them and get the samples," Ben said.

"Okay. I'll stay close to them, but keep it where neither one suspects. But what if they are?" Ethan asked.

"Then drug the and bring them to Hydra Island," Ben said, signing off. The Hydra Station was a harsh idea the Dharma people had come up with, but Ben had decided to use it after the Purges. Not everyone agreed with it, but no one had the nerve to argue the point with him.

"That's that. I hope these children are my niece and nephew," Ethan muttered. If these children were his sister's, he was looking forward to seeing them.

* * *

Mikhail and Juliet looked at Ben with concern as he bit his lower lip. "It cannot be possible. How did Rebecca give birth without our knowledge after she disappeared?" Mikhail asked with his thick Russian accent.

"Ben, we won't know anything until the samples come back. Are you sure that they are your son and daughter?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I thought my wife and twin children were dead. We found her obituary, but no trace of the children. I went to every hospital and orphanage I could think of. I looked at countless sets of newborn twins. It never entered my thinking that they would be adopted the very day they were born," Be said, blinking his eyes.

"If this girl and boy are, their names could have been changed, Ben," Mikhail said.

"Not that much. I wanted my daughter named Hope and Rebecca said she wanted to name our son Benjamin after me. If this man, Shepard, adopted my children, then he honored or name choices," Ben said. Ben bit his lip again. What really were the odds that two children named Hope Linus Shepard and Benjamin Shepard would be on an airplane and would crash on an island where their probable father was?

"Ben, what do you want us to do?" Juliet asked.

"Prepare the infirmary. When the samples come, test them. Mikhail. I want you to get the files on all the passengers, including the children. If they are mine, I want to know what kind of life they've had without me in it. If one of them likes spinach and the other is afraid of spiders I want to know," Ben said, biting the inside of his mouth.

"And you really want Ethan to kidnap the children if they are your son and daughter?" Juliet asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not kidnapping if they are mine. I never consented to them being adopted," Ben said.

"Ben, they think another man is their father. If the tests are what you think, then how do you think the children are going to respond when they find out that you are their father and you are keeping them from the person they think of as their father?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know,. All I know is that if they are, I want them," Ben said as Mikhail pulled up a picture of an eight-year-old girl with blonde hair.

"Ben, you need to consider Hope and Benjamin's feelings. They are children, but their feelings are real. They have hearts. If you take them, you'll break their hearts. And you will never have their love or respect," Juliet said.

"We'll just wait and see what the tests reveal," Ben said as a man with two children, a boy and a girl came on the screen from an airport security camera. The man was as dark as both children were fair. The boy's hair was dark brown, almost Ben's shade and the girl was a dark coppery reddish brown. Ben nearly was jolted as he looked at their eyes. Their eyes were his shade of blue; a bright cobalt color. it was like looking into the mirror every morning when he shaved.


	3. Carnage and a Pregnancy

Chapter 3- Carnage and a Pregnancy

Getting scrapes and bruises were one thing. Seeing the damaged fuselage was another thing entirely. The plane was half on the beach, half in the water. "Dad! Hope!" A voice shouted over the noise of the turbine engines and other people on the beach, screaming.

Hope and Jack turned to see Ben-Ben running to them. "Ben-Ben!" Hope screamed, running to her brother and hugging him tightly.

"Hope, Dad, where are we?" Ben-Ben asked, looking at their father and then looking around, a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, son. Your guess is as good as mine. You two stay here. I'm gonna help," Jack said, going down the beach.

"Come on, Ben-Ben. Let's help Dad," Hope said, following Jack.

Dad told us to stay here, Hope," Ben-Ben protested, following his sister.

"Well, I don't think he meant permanently, stupid. I see a pregnant woman who looks like she's gonna pop. I also see a screaming woman in front of the turbine. I move the pregnant woman, you move the screaming one and if Dad gets mad because we moved, I'll say it's my fault," Hope said, going to the pregnant woman.

Gripping the woman's arm, Hope moved her out of the way of falling turbines, other debris, and fire. She felt something hot land on her shoulder. Giving a guttural scream of pain and surprise, Hope fell to her knees, releasing the woman's arm. She felt a pair of hands grab her arms and pull her up and away as a flaming piece of turbine hit the sand.

Hope looked up at the slightly heavy man with close-cropped dark hair and blue eyes. "Thank you, Mr.-" Hope said, wiping at a tear and smearing ash all over one side of her face.

"Ethan, young lady," the man said, applying some ointment to a burn on her neck and covering it with a bandage.

"Thank you, Mr. Ethan. Excuse me," Hope said, taking off at a run, missing the glassy look on Ethan's face.

* * *

Ethan grinned briefly. Besides having her father's eyes, Hope Shepard looked just like Ethan's sister, Rebecca. On close inspection her hair was more Rebecca's than Ben's. There was no doubt that she was Rebecca's and Ben's. She looked just like Rebecca when Rebecca was 12 years old.

Ethan looked down at the hair that had come off in his hand while treating a burn on her neck. Getting a sample from this girl was easy as long as she thought he was treating a burn.

"Stay away from the gas! Stay there!" He heard the boy, Ben-Ben yell as he left an elderly woman and went to a man pinned under one of the wings.

"Hope! Dad!" Ben-Ben yelled and tried to pull on the wing.

"Hold on, Ben-Ben," Hope shouted and ran to her brother, helping him lift the wing.

"Hey, get over here! Give us a hand!" Ben-Ben shouted to a couple of men and they helped the twins get the pieces off the man. Hope grabbed the man's hands and pulled him away.

"Oh no!" Hope shouted, looking at the man's leg, which was covered in blood. She stooped down and ripped the material away from his leg.

"Here. You'll need this, Gingersnap," Shepard said, handing her his tie,

"Thanks, Dad. Anything to make a tourniquet," Hope said, tying the tie as deftly as Ethan would have.

"Help! Please! Help me!" A woman yelled. Hope and Jack's heads snapped up. The pregnant girl Hope had tried to help, before getting hurt herself, was standing there, bent over, screaming hysterically.

"All right, get him out of here. Hope, you and Benjamin come with me. Get him away from the engine! Get him out of here!" Shepard ordered, gripping both children's arms and running toward the pregnant girl.

* * *

"I'm having contractions," were the first words out of the girl's mouth, nearly felling Hope.

"How many months pregnant are you," Jack asked.

"I'm only eight months," the woman said, gripping Jack's arms.

"And how far apart are they coming?" Jack asked as they looked over to see a woman give someone CPR.

"I don't know. I think it just happened," the pregnant woman said as the engine behind them exploded in flames. Jack pulled Hope, Ben-Ben, and the woman to the ground, shielding them from the debris. Jack then raised the woman, Hope and Ben-Ben from the ground.

"Listen to me. Look at me. You're gonna be okay. Do you understand me? But you have to sit absolutely still. Hey, you!" Jack called to a huge man with thick curly hair. He looked at Jack morosely.

"Come here! We need you to get this woman away from these fumes. Take her over there. Stay with her. If her contractions occur any closer than three minutes apart call out for Dad," Hope said, gripping the big man's hand.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he said as Jack stooped down.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jack said, cupping the woman's face.

"Thank you," the woman said breathlessly.

Jack, Hope and Ben-Ben took off running. "hey! What's your names?" The big guy yelled.

"Jack! And these are my kids, Hope and Benjamin!" Jack yelled as they stooped in front of a young man, trying to revive an unconscious woman.

"Stop. Her head's not tilted far back enough. You're blowing air into her stomach," Jack said giving the woman mouth to mouth.


	4. Making Plans and Stitches

Chapter 4- Making Plans and Stitches

Ethan watched as the two children helped Jack with the survivors. The more he looked at both of them, the more he saw his sister and Ben in their faces; even though the boy also looked like him too. "Ethan?" The walked at his belt going off.

"Ben, I got a lock of the girl's hair. But seriously, she looks like Rebecca at twelve years old with your eyes. Both of them actually have your eyes," Ethan said as Hope made a tourniquet for another passenger who was bleeding out from the leg.

"I know. I saw the security footage from Australia. What are they doing now?" Ben asked.

"First aid. Hope is making a bandage and Benjamin is keeping the leg of Hope's patient elevated. They are doing what I'd do," Ethan said as Hope ran up to him.

"Mr. Rom, I need a handkerchief. Do ya have one?" Hope asked anxiously.

"Sure. Here you go," Ethan said, handing her a linen handkerchief.

"Thanks. This will make an excellent compress. I just hope I can remember everything my dad and grandfather told me about applying compresses," Hope said, pushing back her reddish brown hair as she ran to a man with a gaping head wound.

"Ben, the girl's amazing. She knows how to apply compresses and her blue eyes are sharp. I can't decide if she looks more like Rebecca, my mother, or you. With the red hair she looks like Mom and Rebecca. The blue eyes and the tenacity she gets from you," Ethan said as Hope pressed the handkerchief to the wound.

"Watch the children. Add them to the list if you have to. Make sure that both of them stay safe. I'll be there as soon as I can. And let them continue to think that the man who kidnapped them is their father for the time being. Don't let on that I may be their father," Ben warned.

"Ben, the children don't look stupid. What if they figure it out? If they are anything like my sister, they will," Ethan said nervously.

"I'm not discounting my wife's intelligence, but they shouldn't if you don't say anything," Ben said in warning. Hope and Benjamin stood up with a young man and ran off.

"Does anyone have any pens? Do you have a pen?" The young man asked as he came up to survivors.

"Daddy!" Hope screamed as the woman came to. Jack looked back in the direction Hope was looking as one of the airplane wings fell, in the direction of the pregnant girl and the big man.

* * *

Hope ran to the big man and the pregnant girl as her father was. "Move! Move! Get her out of there!" Hope screamed shrilly. Hope pulled the pregnant woman up as the big guy noticed the wing and grabbed her other arm. They ran across the beach as the wing fell. The blast of the explosion knocked Hope, the girl, the big man, and Jack to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, looking at first Hope and then the girl.

"Yeah," the girl said, slightly dazed.

"You?" Hope asked the big man. He nodded.

"Stay with her," Jack ordered as he and Hope got up.

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere," the big guy said, taking deep breaths. Hope and Jack stumbled across the sand, looking dazed at the fire.

"Dad! Hope! Ben-Ben ran to them followed by the young man searching for pens.

"I didn't know which one worked best," the young man said breathlessly, holding out pens. Jack took them.

"They're all good. Thanks," Jack said, looking into the wreckage and walking away.

Jack opened a discarded suitcase and pulled out a sewing kit. "Dad?" Ben-Ben asked.

"I need someone to sew up this gash in my side," Jack explained as the three of them walked away from the beach. Jack eased off his jacket and shirt.

"Dad, you aren't gonna try to suture it yourself, are you?" Hope asked, shocked.

"No other choice, Hopie. Unless one of you twin heads wanna do it," Jack said, touching the raw, bleeding skin on his side. Hope, Jack, and Ben-Ben looked up at the sound of footsteps.

A woman with curly brunette hair came into sight. "Excuse me. Did you ever use a needle?" Ben-Ben asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you ever patch a pair of jeans?" Jack asked.

"I, um... I made the drapes in my apartment," the woman said hesitantly.

"That's fantastic. Listen, do you have a second? My dad could use a little help here," Hope said.

The woman walked forward nervously. "Help with what?" She asked.

Jack raised his arm, revealing the gash. "With this. Look, I'd do it myself or one of my kids could. I'm a doctor, but I can't reach it and both my kids shouldn't have to stitch me up," Jack explained.

"You want me to sew that up?" The woman asked nervously.

"It'd be just like the drapes-" Hope started to say.

"No, with the drapes, it was a sewing machine," the woman said, sounding as if she was going to cry.

"No, you can do this, I'm telling you. If you wouldn't mind," Jack said heavily. The woman looked at them for a few long seconds before consenting.

"Of course I will," the woman said in a hushed voice.

"Thank you. It's for your hands," Jack said, handing the woman a vodka bottle and she looked at it confused and started pouring it on her hands.

"Uh, save Dad some," Ben-Ben said. The woman looked up at Ben-Ben and Hope quickly.

"It's for Daddy's wound," Hope answered the unspoken question.

"Any color preference?" The woman asked, opening the sewing kit.

Jack started to laugh. "No. Standard black," Jack said, pouring vodka on the wound. He gasped sharply as the alcohol touched his bare skin.

"Dad, me and Ben-Ben are going back to the beach. You know, check to make sure everyone's okay," Hope said, kissing her father's cheek.

"Okay, Gingersnap. I'll be there shortly," Jack said. Hope and Ben-Ben went back to the beach as the sun was going down. The pregnant girl was standing there, the waves of the ocean washing her ankles. The big man was separating airline lunches. A bald man was sitting, looking at the ocean. The young man who had gone off looking for pens was trying to get a signal on his cell phone, A foreign- looking man was adding wood to a huge fire.

"I don't think we're gonna need that," Hope said.

"Maybe not, but it will probably be cold, young one. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sayid Jarrah from Iraq," Sayid said cordially.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hope Shepard and this is my twin brother, Benjamin. I call him Ben-Ben. We're from Los Angeles," Hope said.

"Yes, from your accent you sound American," Sayid said.

"So, why were you on the plane?" Ben-Ben asked, changing the subject.

"I had business in Australia. Hey You! What's your name?" Sayid asked a blond man with a slight beard. The man looked up.

"Me? Uh, Charlie," Charlie said, standing up. Charlie had an Irish accent and looked to be in his twenties.

"Charlie, we need help with the fire. No one will see it, if it isn't big," Sayid said, handing Charlie a stick.

"Okay. I'm on it. What's your names?" Charlie asked.

"Sayid," Sayid said, walking.

"Hope and this is my twin brother, Ben-Ben," Hope said as she picked up a stick.

"Sayid, Hope, and Ben-Ben. I'm on it," Charlie said.

Hope looked over at a middle-aged black woman, She had tears in her eyes and was kissing a locket. "Are you all right, Ma'am?" Ben-Ben asked, genuine concern in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine, honey. You and Hope build the fire," the woman said, pasting on a fake, watery smile.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hope said, smiling sympathetically as she threw some dry leaves and grass on the fire.


	5. Nighttime and Noises in the Jungle

Chapter 5- Nighttime and Noises in the Jungle

Hope looked up at the night sky, her father's jacket around her shoulders as she sat in front of a small campfire next to Ben-Ben. Jack was playing doctor to a man with metal sticking out of his gut and blood oozing. The woman who stitched Jack up, Kate, watched silently beside him.

"Dad, do you think he's gonna live?" Hope asked, pushing back a lock of her reddish brown hair. Hope, for the most part always braided her hair or put it up in a ponytail, but few locks of hair always escaped the braids or ponytails.

"I don't know, Gingersnap. Do you know him?" Jack asked Kate.

"He was sitting next to me," Kate said flatly.

"Dad, what about a blood transfusion? That might help," Ben-Ben said, drinking a warm coke that was salvaged from the plane.

"I'd do it, son, but I don't have the equipment and I don't know his blood type. I know yours and Hope's because you're my kids, but yours may not match his," Jack said.

"Well, I guess that does present a problem. Can you pull out the shrapnel, Daddy?" Hope asked.

"I do that and he might bleed to death," Jack said.

"But we leave it, he'll still die anyway, Dad," Ben-Ben said, a little to logically for Hope's liking.

"Let's just see if he survives the night first, son. If he survives, then I'll take out the shrapnel," Jack said.

* * *

Ethan watched from a distance as Hope, Benjamin, the woman, Kate, and Jack Shepard, sat around the campfire. "Ethan? Come in, Ethan," Ben said through the walkie on his belt.

"Yes, Ben?" Ethan asked, picking up his walkie and walking away where no one could see him.

"How are they? My son and daughter?" Ben asked. the concern in his voice evident.

"We don't know yet if they are yours and my sister's. But there can't be a mistake. They have your eyes, the boy's name is Benjamin, their middle names are "Linus," and I still can't decide if the girl looks like my mother or Rebecca when she was twelve. Right now they are sitting by their adopted father around a campfire," Ethan said, tears coming to his eyes as he thought of Rebecca and his mother, Amy Goodspeed.

"Did you get the sample from either twin? A sample will determine if they are mine and Rebecca's," Ben said.

"I got it from the girl. Ben what are we gonna do if the children are yours and Rebecca's?" Ethan asked.

Ben sighed heavily. "We'll make arrangements to bring them to me. For the moment, until I get there, make sure they are safe," Ben said gravely.

"Hope and Ben-Ben don't look as if they need a probable uncle protecting them. They seem to be doing a fine job protecting themselves," Ethan said dryly.

"What did you just call my son?" Ben asked.

"His sister calls him that. I guess if we want to differentiate between you and him, the nickname works. I'm dying to ask Hope how she came up with that. If she is your daughter, we can safely assume that she got her imagination from my sister. You never would have been that interesting," Ethan said.

"Very funny," Ben said, obviously not amused.

"Hi, Mr. Ethan. Have you picked up a signal on your radio yet?" Hope asked, coming up to him.

"Just a bunch of white noise and static. Are you okay, Hope?" Ethan asked, keeping the walkie open so Ben could hear the girl's voice.

"I guess so. I guess it's good that all of us just walked away from a plane crash with scrapes, bruises, burns, and shrapnel in the gut," Hope said, looking back at the man who had the shrapnel. Even from this distance Ethan could see the piece of metal. From the way it looked the most merciful thing to happen would be for the man to die since not even Ethan and his people could fix this. Granted, they had a operating room, but not the kind of medicine that kind of injury required.

"Is he okay?" Ethan asked, nodding towards the man.

"Define okay. Dad won't remove the shrapnel until tomorrow. He wants to see if what's-his-name survives the night. I just hope we don't run out of food or get sick of mangos and papayas before we get rescued. I should have just stayed home in L.A. instead of going to Australia," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Dad doesn't believe in leaving us behind when he goes out of town," Benjamin said. Hope turned.

"Yeah. You'd think I would have learned by now to stay home with Grandma when Dad decides to travel. I did say I'm not leaving the house after we got back from Phuket a year ago," Hope said, wrapping her arms around her brother's shoulders.

"How is that working out for us?" Benjamin said, making a face.

"Good point. Now we're stranded on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. But at least the ocean can put us all to sleep if none of us are seasick," Hope said as the two of them walked away.

"Did you hear them, Ben? That was Hope and Benjamin," Ethan said.

"I heard. Price will be there tomorrow. Give the sample to him and Juliet will test it. You said it's from Hope?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Hope got burned and I treated the burn. She didn't notice when I took a strand of her hair," Ethan said, signing off.

* * *

Hope sat in front of the fire, watching as her father held a small airplane made out of palm fronds. "We must have been at about 40,000 feet when it happened. Hit an air pocket. Dropped maybe 200 feet. Turbulance was- I blacked out," Jack said.

"I didn't. I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the front end of the plane broke off," Kate said brokenly.

"Well, it's not here on the beach. Neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way we came in," Jack said, looking around.

"Why, Dad?" Ben-Ben asked.

"Because there's a chance we can find the cockpit. If it's intact we might be able to find a transceiver, we can send out a signal, hope a rescue party will find us," Jack said.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked.

"Took a couple of flying lessons. It wasn't for me," Jack said, throwing the plane model into the fire.

"I saw some smoke. Just through the valley. If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you," Kate said.

"I don't know your name," Jack said with an embarrassed laugh.

"I'm Kate," Kate said with a smile.

"Jack. And these are my kids, Hope and Benjamin," Jack said. A loud noise came from the valley, sounding like grinding metal and an animal howling. Everyone stood as smoke rose and the sound got louder. Some very tall palm trees fell. Whatever it was, was big enough to flatten palm trees.

"Terrific," Charlie muttered as Jack, Kate, Hope, and Ben-Ben stood next to him. Whatever that sound was it sounded ominous and dangerous.

"


	6. Family

Chapter 6- Family

The next morning Hope, Jack, and Ben-Ben woke up early. Hope had gone into the jungle after finding her luggage to change her clothes and wash her face. Kate had said that the trees was the best place to change so prying eyes wouldn't see her.

Ethan was hunched over, getting water at a stream. "You're up early," Ethan said, giving her a warm smile as he stood and noticed her. Something about Ethan felt familiar, but Hope couldn't begin to guess what it was. Ethan didn't seem too sociable, but he appeared to like Hope and Ben-Ben.

"Yeah, I guess. I just need to wash my face and change my clothes. I've been wearing them for over 24 hours. I also want to take off my shoes. This place is so warm that my feet feel trapped in my shoes," Hope said, sitting down by the stream and yanking off her tennis shoes. With a sigh of relief she stuck her feet in the cold water.

"I guess an island has that effect. Can I ask you a question?" Ethan asked.

"I guess so. Don't know if I can answer it though," Hope said.

"You don't look a thing like the doctor. He isn't your father, is he?" Ethan asked.

"I don't lie about it, but no, he's not. My mother died when me and Ben-Ben were born. Dad was the doctor who delivered us. Ben-Ben is actually named after our real father. Our mother insisted on our names being Hope and Benjamin. My full name is Hope Linus Shepard and Ben-Ben's is Benjamin Linus Shepard," Hope said.

"Interesting middle names," Ethan commented.

"I know. I actually hate it. I wish my middle name was my mother's name. I like the name Rebecca. Ben-Ben says he'd pick the name Jordan or Peter," Hope said.

"I like Rebecca too. That was my sister's name. She died almost 14 years ago. Complications in childbirth," Ethan said.

"I'm sorry. Well, I'd better go change my clothes and get back to the beach. My dad will get worried," Hope said, standing up and walking away.

* * *

Ben had just finished his breakfast and was in the middle of talking to Pryce, Richard, and Diane on his porch. "So, I need you to meet Ethan and he will give you the blood sample from the twins that were on the plane," Ben finished up.

"Are you sure they are yours, Ben?" Diane asked skeptically.

"I think so, but the sample should confirm it. But it's gonna be from the girl. Ethan treated a burn on her neck. But I am sure they are mine. I just want to know and if it's true, I want my children brought to me," Ben said firmly.

"Ben, Juliet told us that the children think someone else is their father. What are you going to do about that. It's not like we can put them in room 23 on Hydra Island," Richard said.

"I guess not. We could take them there and put them in the cells. We'll bring them food and I can tell them every day who I am until they believe me and realize that I love them and want them with me," Ben said.

"And if it's true, at least now we can find out what happened to Rebecca after we sent her away to have the children," Diane said helpfully.

"Yes. A decision I have regretted every day," Ben said tightly.

"Ben, if we hadn't sent her away, the babies would have died with her," Pryce said.

"I know that, but Rebecca ran away after she got there to the Mittelos Labs. Something made her afraid of me," Ben said.

"Or angry. She told me and Harper that she was angry that you killed the Dharma people; your father, her father, and mother," Diane said.

"It can't be that. She said she loved me and let me kiss her goodbye after promising she'd come back with the children that final day and when I came to visit her on the mainland. That was when she told me she was carrying twins," Ben said, the memories bringing tears to his eyes.

"I think you're right, Ben. You, Ethan, and Charles may have forced her to marry you, but your wife loved you. That was why she was so angry at you for the Purges. She told me that she couldn't believe that you were capable of that after you were so gentle and loving with her," Diane said.

"I know. She refused to look at me or talk to me for weeks. She broke the silence when she told me I was going to be a father again," Ben said with a wan smile.

"Ben, maybe we should just leave the children alone. If it's true and they are your children, they are going to resent you for taking them away from the person they think is their father," Richard pointed out the same argument Juliet had.

"No. I can't do that. I want my children if they are mine. Mikhail is getting files on all the passengers. I told him that I really want the files on Hope and Benjamin Shepard. It will help, when you bring them to me, if I know their likes and dislikes," Ben said firmly.

"I know my niece likes to cook and my nephew likes dragon novels while she reads Holocaust history and Amish novels. She was reading _Anne Frank_ by Melissa Muller," Ethan said, causing all of them to turn.

"Ethan, Diane, Pryce, and Richard were coming to meet you," Ben said, slightly annoyed.

"I couldn't wait. We need to know. I brought some of Hope's hair and her blood when I cleaned her neck," Ethan said, holding up a linen handkerchief with dried blood on it and a glass tube with strands of reddish-brown hair in it.

"How are they, Ethan?" Ben asked.

"They survived the night. The boy is going with Shepard and Kate Austen to the cockpit to look for the transceiver that was on the plane," Ethan said.

"And Hope?" Ben asked, feeling as if his heart would give out and the blood siphone out of his veins at the thought that his son would endanger himself. He prayed that Shepard had the sense to forbid Hope to traipse across what was an unknown island to them.

"Shepard won't let her come. He says he won't put his daughter in danger. She called him a male chauvinist pig and she knows how to take care of herself on account of the years at summer camp and some program in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. He still said no. Imagine my relief when he still said no," Ethan said. Ben could well imagine as he was nearly wilting with relief that Hope wasn't going.

"I'm relieved too. If she is mine, I wouldn't want her traipsing all over the island in the jungle. She's safer on the beach. Pryce, you, Diane, and Richard follow Shepard, the boy, and Austen. Protect my boy if need be. Bring him here if he gets into so much trouble that he can't save himself or Shepard can't. Ethan, go back to the beach and protect my girl," Ben ordered.

"Ben, shouldn't we test the samples before we start thinking of them as yours and before we bring either one here or start protecting them? And shouldn't I be here when we test the samples?" Ethan asked.

"Juliet will do that. We will find out and get word to you if they are mine and Rebecca's. I know you want to know too," Ben said with finality as he walked into his house.


	7. Leaving and Confirmation

Chapter 7- Leaving and Confirmation

Hope stood on the beach as everyone behind them tried to explain what they had seen and heard the night before. "You and Ben-Ben ready?" Kate asked behind them.

Jack, Hope and Ben-Ben turned, Jack's hands on the back of their heads. "Kate, you show me where the smoke was and I can get there myself without endangering you or my son," Jack said.

"I'm coming. You don't want Hope along because she's your daughter and you won't endanger her. I'm not your daughter and I'm coming," Kate said. Jack grinned.

"Well, you're gonna need better shoes," Jack relented after a few seconds. Kate went to one of the passengers who had died and hadn't been buried yet. She pulled the shoes off.

"Dad, are you sure you don't want me along?" Hope asked.

"I'm positive, Hope. You know first aid and they need you here," Jack said.

"Well, so does Boone Carlyle and Ethan Rom," Ben-Ben said matter-of-factly.

"That's true, but Hope knows more," Jack said, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"Dad, has a point, Ben-Ben. Just promise you two will be careful. I don't want to have to worry all by myself," Hope said.

"We promise, Gingersnap," Jack said as he hugged her tightly.

Hope broke away and went to sit by Sayid, Charlie, Boone, his sister, Shannon, an man named Michael Dawson, and Michael's 9-year-old son, Walt. "Hi, everyone. You guys okay?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, uh, what's your name again?" Boone asked.

"Hope. Hope Linus Shepard," Hope said, sitting down next to Charlie.

"Where'd you get a name like that?" Walt asked.

"Walt, be polite!" Michael hissed.

"It's okay, Michael. When me and Ben-Ben were born our mom insisted before she died that we have our father's last name. We're adopted and our father's real name was Benjamin Linus. Ben-Ben was named after him. And my name is Hope. It was her last wish," Hope said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Walt said, looking embarrassed.

"It's all right, Walt. me and Ben-Ben don't talk about it much. So, what do you guys think about what we heard last night? How many animals do we know that break trees?" Hope asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think it was an animal. Whatever it was, it wasn't natural," Michael said as Hurley came up to them.

"Does anyone have any sunblock?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I do," Walt said, handing it to Charlie as Hurley sat down.

"So, I was just looking inside the fuselage. It's pretty grim in there. You think we should do something about the b-o-d-y-s?" Hurley asked, looking at Hope and Walt as he misspelled "bodies."

"What are you spelling, man? Bodies?" Michael asked as they looked at each other confused.

"B-o-d-i-e-s," Walt said, emphasizing the "i."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sayid said.

"I think so too. The bodies will start to decompose and stink if we don't. The Bible story of Jesus raising Lazarus is perfect proof of that," Hope said, wrinkling her nose.

"No. They'll do it when they get here," Shannon disagreed. Jack came over to them.

"We're gonna go out and look for the cockpit. See if we can find the transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team. You and Hope are gonna have to keep an eye on the wounded," Jack said to Boone.

"Dad, what if the man who was sitting next to Kate wakes up?" Hope asked, guardedly.

"If the guy in the suit wakes up, Hopie, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel? Do you understand?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Got it. What about the guy with the leg? The tourniquet?" Hope asked.

"It stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night after you and Benjamin were asleep. He should be all right," Jack said.

"Oh. Cool. Good job," Boone said.

"I'll come with. I want to help," Charlie said, standing up.

"I don't need anymore help," Jack said, standing up as well.

"No, it's cool. I don't really feel like standing still," Charlie said. Jack didn't have anything to say, giving silent approval as he walked away. "Thanks," Charlie said as he followed.

* * *

Ben entered the infirmary an hour later. "Well?" Ben asked Juliet.

"Ben, you may want to sit down for this," Juliet said with a brief grin.

"I didn't sit down when Rebecca told me she was going to have my baby. I didn't even sit when I visited her in Oregon shortly before she disappeared and said she was carrying twins. So, are they my twins?" Ben asked, feeling his heart nearly stop and his mouth as dry as cotton.

"Ben, I ran the test twice. They are yours. Your and your wife's. There's a 99% probability that you are the girl's father," Juliet said.

Ben felt tears come to his eyes. I want them. I've always wanted them. Even when Rebecca died and I thought they had died with her. Alex could tell you I decorated a nursery for them. I painted the room yellow since I never agreed with that idea of girls having to wear pink and boys blue," Ben said with a dry chuckle.

"No one could ever accuse you of being conventional, Ben. So, how are we gonna get your children?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know yet. I want to see them first. I need to talk to Tom and Danny," Ben said.

"Is it about your son?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. I want them to follow my son to the cockpit. If he is gonna get into trouble, I want him safe. I want them to protect him and bring him to me if he endangers himself," Ben said firmly.

"What about your daughter, Hope, on the beach?" Juliet asked.

"Me, Diane, and Colleen are gonna go to the beach to meet Ethan. I can watch from a distance," Ben said.

"I just talked to Ethan. Hope is playing doctor among the survivors. Right now, she is treating a man with a shattered leg and someone with shrapnel in his stomach," Juliet said.

"Maybe we should have my daughter remove my tumor then if she can cure those," ben said dryly.

"Somehow, I don't think so. You need a spinal surgeon. Not a twelve-year-old girl who wants to be a doctor when she grows up. I read your children's files while waiting for the results of the DNA test. Your son is undecided though. He's more interested in being a 12-year-old boy," Juliet said.

"I wasn't any different when I was twelve. Benjamin is more like me than he realizes," Ben said.

"Except your children aren't liars. Hope and Benjamin's files say they are very honest. Hope was accused of cheating on a test and she basically lost sleep to prove she didn't do it. Apparently their "Father" taught them right from wrong and people don't like liars," Juliet said in a snide, biting tone.

Ben winced. Juliet was still furious that he lied about her sister and his tumor. Ben also cringed when Juliet called Jack Shepard his children's "Father." "Don't call that man my children's father. I never gave them to him. I was going to raise them when my wife came back," Ben said sharply.

"And she's the reason you won't let the pregnant women leave the island. Your wife never came back and that's your reason for not allowing any other pregnant woman to leave," Juliet said in an accusing voice.

"No, I won't, but my children are here now. I want them. They are mine," Ben said firmly before walking away to inform Colleen and Diane of the mission.


	8. Recognition and the First Time

Chapter 8- Recognition and the First Time

Ben-Ben walked through what looked to be a meadow in front of a mountain. The grass was really green. Apparently the island saw a lot of rain. "Can I ask you something?" Ben-Ben heard Kate ask Charlie, who was walking behind them.

"Me? I'd be thrilled. I'm waiting," Charlie said.

"Have we ever met before?" Kate asked.

"No. I would have remembered," Charlie said. Kate grunted. "I look familiar, though?"

'Yeah," Kate agreed.

"Couldn't quite place it? Yeah. I think I know," Charlie said.

"You do?" Kate asked, turning as they walked.

Charlie started singing the hit song from a grunge group called Drive Shaft. Ben-Ben had only heard this song at a school pep rally last year, but it was still very annoying.

"You've never heard that song?" Charlie asked.

"I've heard it. I just didn't know who it was," Kate said.

"It's us. Drive Shaft. Look the ring. Second tour in Finland. You've never heard of Drive Shaft?" Charlie asked.

"The Band?" Kate asked skeptically.

"Yeah, the band," Charlie said.

"You were in Drive Shaft?" Kate asked.

"I am in Drive Shaft. I play bass," Charlie said proudly.

"Seriously?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Charlie. Track three. You know, backward, forward," Charlie said.

"I have a friend, Beth. She loves you guys," Kate said.

"Give me Beth's number. I'll call her. I'd love to," Charlie said as Jack came over to them.

"Have you ever heard of Drive Shaft?" Kate asked, interrupting Jack as he said something. Charlie broke out with "_You all Everybody," _again. He stopped in mid-note as Jack panted.

"We gotta keep moving," jack said, walking away.

"You're good," Kate said to Charlie. Ben-Ben refrained from rolling his eyes. Whenever Charlie sang actual music he'd appreciate it. Why, oh why, couldn't he sing Hansen or The Beach Boys? _Help Me, Rhonda _by the Beach Boys or _"I'll Come to You_" by Hansen had to be better than this.

"We are good. When we're together. We're in the middle of a comeback," Charlie said as they walked into the jungle.

* * *

Ben crouched next to Ethan when he, Colleen, Alex, and Diane arrived. 'How are they?" Ben asked, feeling close to what he used to do when he was three or four and he'd bite his nails.

'The boy went off with Shepard. The girl is over there reading some book about Anne Boleyn. Look. From here you can see her. The sun is shining on her hair," Ethan said.

Ben looked through the palm fronds, his heart beating double. A lithe figure with dark reddish hair sat there, stomach down on the ground, one bare foot circling lazily in the air as she read a book. Ben's eyes took in his daughter's clothes. She wore blue jeans and a striped blue and white long-sleeved blouse. Other than the jeans, the blouse was something Ben would have worn. Ben never wore jeans and he rarely went around the island with no shoes on. When Hope came to live with him, she would have to make do with Alex's shoes until Ben could order a pair of shoes in her size. He wondered if Hope wore khalki pants like him too.

"Ethan, I want to hear my daughter's voice," ben said, resisting the urge to go over there, pick his daughter up, and carry her away from there.

'I'll go talk to her. Prepare for a shock. She looks and acts like my sister in a lot of ways. She looks like you around the eyes and her books that she reads. She acts like me when it comes to medicine. I saw her try to mend a broken leg," Ethan said, going through the bushes to Hope. "Hello," Ethan said, touching Hope's thin shoulder blade.

Hope turned. Ben's breath caught as he looked at his daughter's face. Granted, he had seen pictures of Hope, but apparently, like her mother, Hope didn't photograph well. A beautiful smile crossed her face and her cobalt eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, causing her to glow.

"Hi, Ethan. My neck feels pretty okay if your asking. My dad checked the bandage before he, Ben-Ben, Kate, and Charlie went to look for the cockpit. The same cockpit my dad wouldn't let me come along to because he thinks I'm gonna get hurt. My dad is paranoid like that," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"How long has he been like that?" Ethan asked.

"Since I was born. My mom was one of his patients and she wrung a promise out of him before she died that me and Ben-Ben would always be safe from some man who hated us because of who our father was. I guess Dad's way to do that was to adopt us both and hope that what's his face or Benjamin Linus wouldn't come around to kill or claim us," Hope said. sounding slightly jaded. ben was happily surprised. His daughter knew his name?

"Benjamin Linus?" Ethan asked, looking in Ben's direction.

"Me and Ben-Ben's real father. Personally, I think he's a jerk who doesn't seem to care that me and Ben-Ben are alive and would endanger the both of us with Charles what's-his-name. If I ever see him, he is not my father. My dad is my dad and his name is Jack Shepard," Hope said, a strand of red hair blowing in the wind. Ben closed his eyes heavily. His own daughter wanted nothing to do with him, considering that she called him a jerk.

"What if he's not?" Ethan asked.

"Sorry? What if who's not?" Hope asked, a confused look crossing her face. It was a look Ben knew well. Rebecca wore it often when she was equally confused; often with her husband. Ben had lost count of how many times his wife said she didn't understand him sometimes.

"Benjamin Linus," Ethan said.

"Coulda fooled me. He didn't come looking. What kind of father doesn't come looking?" Hope asked. _If you only knew how much I did look, Hope,_ Ben thought. Ben would have said the words out loud, but Ethan beat him to it.

"What if he had no idea where to look for you and your brother?" Ethan asked.

"Okay. Maybe he's not a total jerk. But how many twins were born in 1992 around Christmas in Los Angeles at St. Sebastian? He coulda tried. And now I never think of Ben Linus as my father. Jack is my dad. All Ben did for me was supply DNA," Hope said, standing up and brushing off her knees.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"Go get a mango and, hopefully, sneak in a nap. It's a little hard to sleep with animals or whatever that was last night tearing up the trees. I haven't been scared of the dark since I was three. Last night me and Ben-Ben clung to Dad all night because of whatever that was. Dad says the joys of fatherhood means not minding sleeping in cramped conditions," Hope said dryly as she walked away, her books tucked under her arms.

"Well, you heard her, Ben. Do we still bring the children to you?" Ethan asked, stooping next to Ben, Diane, Alex, and Colleen as soon as Hope was out of earshot.

"Yes. My daughter and son are still mine. I never gave them up. You of all people should ant them to come to us," Ben said, looking in the direction Hope had gone.

"I do. Hope looks so much like Rebecca. The only difference is her eyes. She has yours and you saw the thick book she was reading. Rebecca would never read thick books," Ethan said.

"Keep an eye on her, Ethan. I can't lose her or my boy again, Protect them both when my son comes back and bring them to me when you can. Juliet will leave sedatives in a drop spot. Give them the drugs if either of them causes trouble," Ben said as a loud thunder clap punctuated his words and shook the earth as it hit the ground, followed by a deluge.


	9. Dog Search and the Cockpit

Chapter 9- Dog Search and the Cockpit

Hope managed to make it to the remains of the fuselage just as the rain fell in a warm sheet. Rain was usually cold, but on tropical islands, Hope could see that it was different. It felt like the Amazon rainforest that Hope, Jack, and Ben-Ben had explored 3 months ago during summer vacation. "Do you think Vincent's out there, Hope?" Walt asked, sidling up to her.

"Who's Vincent?"" Hope asked, cocking her head slightly.

"My dog," Walt said simply as if that explained everything.

"I'm sure he is, Walt. Hopefully he found shelter. There is nothing that smells worse than wet dog. I should know since Ben-Ben had a dog until it died two years ago," Hope said with a groan.

"You don't like dogs, dude," Hurley stated matter-of-factly.

"Nope. I am more of a cat person. My grandma is watching my cat Waffles while we were in Australia," Hope said as the rain stopped as quickly as it started.

'Well, now what?" Michael asked.

"Well, let's eat first. Shannon, you might want to eat since you haven't yet," Hope said as they came out from under the fuselage.

* * *

Ben, Ethan, Colleen, Juliet, and Alex watched as Hope and a little boy who looked about nine years old came into the clearing. "So where do we start, Hope?" The boy asked.

"No idea. It's your dog and my dad is gonna kill me for not staying on the beach," Hope said tiredly, running her hands over her face and through her hair, jerking hard on her hair. It was painful enough to make Ben wince. His daughter was going to go bald if she continued to jerk her hair like that,

"I'll tell him it's all my fault. You were just helping me find Vincent. By the way, who's looking after the broken leg and the shrapnel?" Walt asked.

"I couldn't find Ethan. so I got Boone to watch them. I just reminded him not to remove the shrapnel and check the leg to make sure the bleeding doesn't start up again," Hope said, rolling her eyes and sounding as jaded about injuries as she did about Ben.

"Do you know how to make tourniquets, Hope?" Walt asked.

"Yeah. My dad, grandfather, and summer camp taught me first aid and CPR when I was about your age. Ben-Ben actually knows how too. He made the camp counselor, Father James, look like the mummy man from the movie "The Mummy," Hope said.

"But I thought Ben-Ben didn't want to be a doctor?" Walt asked.

"Ben-Ben's at that funny age of twelve-year-old boys where he doesn't know what he wants. He has the attention span of a gnat. But he will read dragon novels and "Star Wars." I like them too, but I add other books to my collection. I just finished Anne Boleyn. I want to start a new one on Mary Queen of Scots and Queen Elizabeth I. Ben-Ben should read "Raising Dragons" and the "Young Jedi Knights" to us while we're here. You should like them," Hope said, looking around; probably for the dog.

"Does your dad?" Walt asked. _No, I don't like fantasy, _Ben thought.

"Dad doesn't, but they aren't half bad. Me, I like romance and history. Before the plane crashed I was working on a romance/history about the Roman Empire and what it was like being a Christian in the first century. It was a gift from my grandfather. He was gonna give it to me on my birthday in December. Daddy said I deserve to have it now," Hope said, sitting down not five feet from where Ben was behind some bushes.

Ben had to resist the urge to pick up his daughter and take her home where she belonged and kiss her forehead and tell her how much he loved her and had loved her since her mother had told him she was pregnant.

"What now?" Walt asked, sitting next to her.

"Well, let's think like Vincent. Is he curious? What does he do besides eat, sleep, and use the bathroom? Will he answer to his name?" Hope asked questions rapidly.

"Yes to the first. He likes to explore and discover new places. And, yes, he does answer to his name," Walt said, answering all three questions at once,

"Well, let's call him. Well, maybe you should. Dogs listen to their boy owners a lot better than some girl he has never seen until now," Hope said, peering into the bushes. Ben was grateful Hope couldn't see him. At that moment, as much as he wanted his son and daughter, everything wasn't prepared for them; unless Ben wanted to put his children in an old Dharma station. And even that would take time to fix up the cells for them along with sedatives and food.

Ben held his breath as his daughter walked right past him, the sun making her reddish-brown hair shine like copper.

* * *

Ben-Ben, Jack, Kate, and Charlie stood while the rain fell on them. At least it was a warm rain. They stopped as soon as they saw the front of the cockpit, that had been ripped apart from the tail and fuselage. With the rain coming down in thick sheets Ben-Ben could barely see it, but it was clearly there. The rain stopped as soon as they go to the door on the side.

"All right. Let's do this," Jack said in a breathless voice as they went to the break. He gripped Ben-Ben's elbow and pushed him in. Oxygen masks were dangling from the ceiling and burn marks were by the overhead luggage compartments.

"Let's get this trans-" Charlie started to say.

"Transceiver," Jack interrupted.

"Transceiver thing and get our of here," Charlie said as they made their way through the bulkhead to the cockpit. A few of the chairs had bodies in them. It made Ben-Ben feel like he was desecrating a graveyard, but they needed to find the cockpit and the transceiver.

The plane then shifted, nearly throwing everybody back to the bottom. Ben-Ben gripped a seat and slowly eased his way up the aisle. The plane groaned again, nearly tossing Charlie back this time.

Jack made it to the door to discover it was locked. Picking up a fire extinguisher Jack beat the door until it popped open and a dead man came falling forward. Apparently the body had been against the door. They all gasped in shock and fear.

"You okay?" Jack asked Kate and Ben-Ben.

"Uh-Huh," Ben-Ben said.

"Yeah. And you?" Kate asked in a scared whisper.

"Yeah," Jack said as they entered the cockpit.

"I'm fine. Charlie's fine by the way," Charlie said sarcastically as he got up, followed by Kate and Ben-Ben.

"Kate, Benjamin, you don't have to come up here," Jack said.

"Good," Kate said, gripping a wall tightly. Jack extended his hand. Kate grabbed his hand while Ben-Ben grabbed his father's wrist. They crawled into the cockpit, breathing heavily. Ben-Ben rested his head against Jack's chest.

"So what does the transceiver look like?" Kate asked, her breathing slowing down.

"A complicated walkie-talkie," Jack said as he went to the pilot's and co-pilot's chairs with a painful groan.

Ben-Ben and Kate got up, helping Jack look around. A sharp gasp startled Kate and Ben-Ben and Ben-Ben went to his father, trying to calm his racing heart as the pilot came to, coughing.

"Hey, Can you hear me? I need that water, Kate. Here. Here you go," Ben-Ben said as Kate handed him a water bottle. The pilot drank greedily.

"How many survived?" The pilot asked after coughing again.

"At least 48. Does anything feel broken?" Jack asked, checking the pilot's ribs.

"No. My head's just a little dizzy. That's all," The pilot said, reaching his hand to his face that had a gaping head wound.

"It's probably a concussion" Jack said, gripping the pilot's head to look at his eyes to make sure the pupils weren't dilated.

"How long has it been?" The pilot asked.

"16 hours," Ben-Ben said.

"16 hours. Has anybody-" the pilot started to ask.

"Not yet," Jack said.

"6 hours in our radio went out. No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulence, we were 1,000 miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place," the pilot explained. Jack, Kate, and Ben-Ben looked at each other.

"Oh boy," Ben-Ben muttered.

"Do you have a transceiver?" The pilot asked, attempting to get up.

"Good. Good. That's what we were hopin,' but you shouldn't try to move," Jack said, trying to keep the pilot in his seat.

"No. No. I'm okay. The transceiver's in there. It's right there," the pilot said as Ben-Ben and Kate pawed through junk and Kate picked up what looked like a walkie-talkie. She handed it to the pilot. A loud whine filled the cabin.

"Dad, Kate, where's Charlie?" Ben-Ben asked, noticing for the first time that Charlie wasn't there. Kate went to go look.

"It's not working," the pilot said, shaking his head after a few seconds. Ben-Ben looked up to see Kate find Charlie as a loud sound filled the plane and caused it to shake.

"What is that?" The pilot asked.

"Kate, Benjamin," Jack said, holding Kate and Ben-Ben tightly.

"It's right outside," Kate said in a panicked whisper.

"What? What's right outside?" The Pilot asked.

"Shhh!" Jack whispered, holding up his hand. Jack went to the window, wiping the glass to see out. The pilot went to a broken window just as the noise started again and the plane shook. The pilot then got yanked out the window with a loud scream. An explosion of blood went over the windows.

"What just happened?" Charlie asked, frightened and the plane shook again, throwing everyone around like rag dolls. The plane landed on the ground with a heavy thud, nearly causing Ben-Ben-s teeth to shake out of his head.

"Jack! C'mon!" Kate yelled as they got to their feet and Jack reached for the transceiver.

"Just leave it!" Charlie yelled as Jack's hand touched the transceiver and they ran out into the pouring rain. Ben-Ben heard something growling behind him as he ran without looking back. Kate and Ben-Ben made it to a stand of bamboo trees, waiting for Jack and Charlie, which neither could see. "Dad!" Ben-Ben yelled.

""Jack!" Kate cried out. Crying visibly, Ben-Ben shivered, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. A loud clap of thunder caused the both of them to look up. Kate and Ben-Ben looked back down to the jungle. Ben-Ben heard Kate counting under her breath. A weird sound echoed through the jungle.

"Kate! Ben-Ben!" Charlie's voice caused both of them to scream. Kate turned to see Charlie there in his hoodie.

"Where's my dad? Did you see him?" Ben-Ben asked.

"I don't know. He pulled me up," Charlie said.

"Where is he?" Kate demanded.

"I don't know," Charlie said again.

"How can you not know?" Ben-Ben asked angrily.

"I fell down. He came back. That thing was-" Charlie started to say, barely coherent.

"Did you see it?" Kate asked.

"No. No. But it was right there. We were dead... I was. And then Jack came back and he pulled me up. I don't know where he is," Charlie said as the rain suddenly stopped. Ben-Ben and Kate looked up.

"We have to go back for him. Hope'd kill us if we leave him," Ben-Ben said, getting to his feet.

"Go back? There? Ben-Ben, there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing," Charlie said, sounding scared.

"Then don't come. Me and Ben-Ben are gonna look," Kate said firmly as she and Ben-Ben left the bamboo.

"Kate! Ben-Ben!" Charlie exclaimed, following them as they climbed over large branches. After raining this place looked creepy.

"I hope we find Dad soon. We need dry clothes before we get sick," Ben-Ben said, pushing branches aside.

"I heard you shout. I heard you shout "Jack" and "Dad." I'm Charlie by the way," Charlie said sarcastically as Kate and Ben-Ben stopped in stunned shock. "What is it?" Charlie asked as Kate stooped, picking up a pair of pilot's wings that airlines also gave to small kids on their first flights.

Ben-Ben looked at the stream in front of them. The reflection showed the trees hanging over it. They looked up in shock. "What is-" Charlie started to ask.

"It's the pilot," Jack's voice said behind then wearily. Ben-Ben all but ran to his father.

"Dad?" Ben-Ben quavered. His father was a muddy, soaked mess.

"Did you see it?" Kate asked, looking equally relieved.

"No. It was right behind me, but I dove into the bushes," Jack said, wrapping his arm tightly around Ben-Ben's shoulders.

"Guys, how does something like that happen?" Charlie asked, pointing to the pilot who looked as if he had been placed on the trees, looking bloody and mud-soaked.

"Who knows? And I don't think I wanna know. Dad, maybe we need to get back to the beach. We have the transceiver and Hope is probably worrying over us," Ben-Ben said.

"My son's right," Jack said.

"What about him?" Kate asked, indicating the pilot.

"I think we should leave him. We don't really have any equipment to bury him," Ben-Ben said.

"Benjamin's right. We can come back later with tools," Jack said as they started to walk.


	10. A Man's Son and Handcuffs

Chapter 10- A man's Son and Handcuffs

Ben looked up as Pryce, Richard, and Diane joined him, Colleen, and Alex. "My son is all right?" Ben asked, his concern for his boy spiking. Ben had always loved his family. He loved them now, even though his children had no idea he still existed and was watching over them.

"He had a close run-in with the monster. I never saw anyone run so fast. Not even some of the kids who live among us. Not even you at that age. But your son can take care of himself. Ethan's right though. Except for the dark eyebrows he gets from the Goodspeeds, he looks like you did at that age," Richard said.

"Please tell me he's okay," Ben said.

"He's fine. He's coming back to the beach with Shepard, Charlie Pace and Kate Austin," Diane said to Ben's great relief as a woman, two men, and a boy came into Ben's line of vision.

"Is that my boy?" Ben asked, watching the dark-haired boy fiddling with what looked to be a walkie-talkie.

"That's him. See, he looks just like you and his uncle Ethan," Diane said softly.

"Anything?" One of the men asked with a heavy Irish brogue. Benjamin turned to look at him, a slightly perturbed look on his face.

"You keep asking if there's anything, Charlie," Benjamin said, putting the transceiver to his ear.

"Pardon me for appearing desperate, but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no one's gonna find us unless we get the transceiver working. So... is there anything?" Charlie asked.

"No. This technology is beyond me. I can try to get Hope to work on it since she knows how to survive in the middle of no where and can fix almost everything," Benjamin said with a sigh as he clipped the transceiver to his belt.

"Okay," Charlie said.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Kate Austin asked, changing the subject.

"Don't answer that, Charlie. Nobody really needs that information. It's the same kind of information that Hope tried to tell me when she read some book about the Donner Party and she told everyone that the party resorted to being cannibals at the dinner table. I didn't want to know that. And not when I was eating," Benjamin said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't mind. Thought you could tell. I was getting sick. Puking. My one tangible contribution to the trek," Charlie said sarcastically.

"No, I'm glad you came, Charlie," Kate said with a smile.

"Every trek needs a coward," Charlie said.

"You're not a coward," Kate said as she walked forward to join Shepard and Benjamin.

"No. He just gave more information than we really wanna know. Hope was sick on the plane before we crashed, but I don't wanna know about her throwing up her corndogs," Benjamin said, his voice drifting away.

* * *

Hope went back to the beach. Now that the rain had stopped, the sun had warmed things considerably. Shannon was laying on a blanket, in a bathing suit, sunbathing, with Claire in a airline chair next to her. "So, I guess you're not waiting for the rescue plane?" Hope asked.

"I can get a tan while I wait," Shannon said.

"Oh, okay. I almost feel bad that I can't tan," Hope said, flopping down on the warm sand.

"Why not?" Claire asked.

"Most people who are redheads can't. I don't tan. I burn, peel, and look like an overcooked lobster. This sun is gonna do murder to my skin if we don't get rescued," Hope said, sifting sand through her fingers as Boone came up.

"Hey. We're going through some clothes. Sorting them. I see you found your bag. Oh, and, Hope. I found yours and Ben-Ben's. Come on, you wanna give us a hand?" Boone asked Shannon.

"Not really. You're wasting your time. They're coming," Shannon said with her eyes closed and Boone walked away

"Is that your boyfriend?" Claire asked. Shannon looked at her.

"My brother, Boone. God's gift to humanity," Shannon snarked. Claire snickered as she removed the shirt she had put on over her black maternity dress.

"I used to have a stomach," Claire said, touching her swollen belly.

Shannon raised up and turned to look at Claire. "Do you know what it is?" Shannon asked.

"Not yet. I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday," Claire said.

"Maybe Dad should check you out. That can't be good. Now I'm gonna go get my bag from Boone. I've been wearing these clothes for over 24 hours and this is starting to feel really gross," Hope said getting up.

* * *

After changing into a pair of khaki shorts and a plum-colored turtleneck tank top, Hope went back to Walt, who was at the edge of the jungle. "Found him yet?" Hope asked.

"Not yet. Wherever he is, he can't hear me," Walt said. Hope then heard Michael calling.

"Sounds like your dad is calling," Hope said as she and Walt moved into the stand of the trees.

"Let's look a little-" Walt started to say and stared in shock at a pair of handcuffs.

"Where did these come from?" Hope mused, picking them up.

"Hey! What did I tell you after everything that's happened?" Michael asked, running to them.

"I thought Vincent would be around," Walt said.

"I told you to stay on the beach," Michael warned.

"I thought since there's the beach, that this would be okay," Walt said, indicating the ocean, which Hope could see through the trees, but apparently Michael was a control freak and slightly jerkish.

"Don't do that. You listen to me, I mean what I say. Dou you understand? What is this?" Michael asked, looking at the handcuffs in Hope's hands.

"We just found them," Hope explained as he took them. Michael looked around nervously.

"Come here," Michael said, putting his hand on Walt's shoulder. He then led them back to the beach.


	11. A Fight and the Transceiver

Chapter 11- A Fight and the Transceiver

Ben-Ben, Kate, Jack, and Charlie came back to the beach in the middle of a full-scale fight between Sayid and another man. Ben-Ben had noticed him the day before by the remains of the fuselage. He hadn't paid much attention to him. Hope all but ran to him and Jack, hugging them both hard and kissing their father's cheek.

"Daddy, make them stop," Hope begged, flicking her cobalt eyes briefly in Sayid and the other man's direction as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.

"Hey, guys. Come on," Michael begged as Sayed and the man hit each other. Then the man threw sand at Sayid. Jack handed the transceiver to Hope and ran towards the fray as the man pinned Sayid and started pounding him.

"Hey! Break it up! Get off!" Jack shouted, pulling the man off of Sayid.

"Hey, come on, break it-" Michael started to say, helping Jack pull them apart. The other man started cursing.

"That's it. It's over. And watch your mouth! We have kids here!" Jack ordered sharply.

"Come on!" Michael shouted.

"That's it! I am sick of this redneck!" Sayid shouted.

"Want some more?" The man shouted threateningly.

"Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane" Sayid said.

"Say what?" Ben-Ben asked, his jaw nearly dropping.

"The shoe fits!" The man yelled.

"What is going on?" Jack ordered. Sayid started speaking in Arabic. "What's going on?" Jack asked again.

"My kid and your daughter found these in the jungle," Michael said, handing a pair of handcuffs to Jack.

"This guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight. Never got up. Hands folded underneath a blanket. And for some reason, just pointing this out, the guy sitting next to him didn't make it," the man accused.

"Thank you for observing my behavior," Sayid said sarcastically.

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded?" The man asked. Another flight would have started if Jack and Michael wasn't still restraining the two of them.

"Stop!" Kate shouted.

"We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can you fix it, Hope?" Ben-Ben asked his sister. Hope looked down at the transceiver in her hands.

"I fixed your clock radio two months ago, Ben-Ben and Dad's video camera, but a transceiver is a whole other beast. I don't have the know-how for this. Can anyone help?" Hope asked, looking around.

"Yes, little one, I might be able to," Sayid said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, great! Perfect! Let's just trust this guy," the man said, throwing his hands up.

"Hey, we're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect," Hurley said.

"Shut up, lardo," the man said cruelly.

"Hey! Give it a break," Jack said.

"Whatever you say, doc, you and the kids are the heroes," the man said sarcastically as he walked away.

"You guys found the cockpit?" Boone asked, changing the subject. Jack nodded. "Any survivors?" Boone asked.

"No," Jack said.

"It's dual-band. Military spec. Chances are the battery is good, but the radio is dead," Sayid said, examining the transceiver.

"Can you fix it?" Hope asked, standing beside Sayid.

"I need some time," Sayid said, walking away.

"Doctor, that man with the shrapnel, I think you should take a look at him," the woman who had sat across from them on the plane spoke up.

"Any more bleeding?" Jack asked as he, Hope, and Ben-Ben followed her.

"Me, Boone, and Rose have been checking periodically. I guess he started up again," Hope said wearily as Jack examined the bandage on the marshal's stomach.

* * *

Ben watched through the foliage as Hope and Benjamin sat next to the Iraqi as he tried to fix the transceiver that Benjamin had been fiddling with. A huge man with long curly hair flopped down beside Hope. "Chain-smoking idiot," the man said with a grunt.

"Some people have problems," the Iraqi said, looking off into the distance.

"Some people have problems. Us. Him. You're okay. I like you, Hope, and Ben-Ben," the big man said.

"You and the children are okay too," the Iraqi said with a brief smile, causing the big man, Hope, and Benjamin to laugh. It was a sound that warmed Ben's heart. Ben wondered if he would have more moments to hear his children laugh.

"Hurley. Oh, just-" the big man started to introduce himself. He extended his hand when he realized the Iraqi couldn't shake his hand.

The Iraqi put the transceiver in his other hand. "Sayid," the Iraqi said, holding out his hand. Hurley shook it.

"How do you know to do all that?" Hurley asked as Sayid picked up the transceiver.

"I was a military communications officer," Sayid said.

"Oh, yeah? You ever see battle?" Hurley asked.

"I fought in the Gulf War before these two were ever heard of," Sayid said, indicating Hope and Benjamin. Sayid was probably right. In 1990 or 1991 Ben and Rebecca were trying to have a baby. It wasn't until late May that Rebecca had told him that she was pregnant.

"No way. I got a buddy who fought over there. He was in the 104th Airborne. What were you Air Force? Army?" Hurley asked.

"The Republican Guard," Sayid said, his answer silencing Hurley as he realized that Sayid was the other side.


	12. Finding a Signal and a Trek

Chapter 12- Finding a Signal and a Trek

Hope, Sayid, and Ben-Ben walked among the survivors. Kate met them, her hair wet and her clothes changed. Like everyone Kate had managed to find a spot to take a bath and change her clothes. Hope felt the need to wash her hair herself, but hadn't found the time or place to do that yet. Sayid held up the transceiver "Is it working?" Kate asked.

"it seems to be, except we're not picking up a signal," Sayid said.

"Why? Do we need to pick up a signal? Aren't we trying to send one?" Kate asked, with concern in her voice.

"Yes, but what you want to see here is little bars. The bars would show that the radio is getting reception," Sayid said, showing the LCD screen to Kate.

"So we need the bars?" Hope speculated, chewing her bottom lip in thought; something she did besides jerk her hair when she was thinking.

"We could broadcast blind, hope that someone, maybe a shop picks up our distress call. But that would be a waste of the battery, which might not last for long. There is one thing we can try," Sayid said.

"What?" Kate, Hope, and Ben-Ben all asked.

"See if we can get the signal from high ground," Sayid said, looking at a point beyond Kate's shoulder.

"How high?" Hope asked. Sayid looked behind them. Hope, Kate, and Ben-Ben turned to look at the mountains. A smoky fog covering the top.

"Oh. That high," Ben-Ben muttered.

"I'm gonna ask Dad if me and you can go with Sayid to test this theory," Hope said, taking off at a run across the sand to Jack who was by the marshal.

"Hey, Gingersnap," Jack said, soaking the wound on the marshal's chest with water.

"Hey, Dad," Hope said, kissing Jack's cheek.

"How is he?" Kate asked. Hope turned to look at Kate and Ben-Ben who had followed her at a much slower pace.

"Can you do anything, Dad?" Hope asked.

"I can pull out the shrapnel," Jack said.

"But, Dad, yesterday you said that if you took it out-" Ben-Ben started to say.

"I know, but that was yesterday, Son. I was hoping he'd be at a hospital by now. If I leave him like this he'll be dead within a day. If I open him up... If I can control the bleeding, and if he doesn't go into sepsis, and if I can find some antibiotics, he might be all right," Jack said with a grim look.

"I'm going on a hike," Kate said. Jack turned.

"Sorry?" Jack asked.

"Dad, Sayid fixed the transceiver, but we can't use it, not from here. Me, Kate, and Ben-Ben wanna test it from high ground," Hope explained. Jack stood.

"Hope, wait," Jack said.

"Dad, you said we had to send out a signal," Ben-Ben said.

"Benjamin, you and Kate saw what that thing did to the pilot," Jack said, warningly.

"Yeah, we did. What makes you think we're any safer here than we are in the jungle?" Kate asked.

"Wait for me. I don't know how long-" Jack started to say.

"Sayid said the battery won't last," Kate said.

"All right. You two be careful," Jack said, hugging Hope and Ben-Ben.

"We will, Dad," Hope said, kissing his cheek.

"If you see or hear anything- Anything... Run," Jack said firmly.

"Yes Sir," Ben-Ben said as they walked away.

* * *

Hope had just changed her loafers to tennis shoes when Shannon and Boone came up to her, Kate, Sayid, and Ben-Ben. "I'd like to come with you," Shannon said as they put on backpacks and started to walk.

"She's not going," Boone said.

"The heck I'm not!" Shannon squawked.

"This is what she does," Boone said.

"You don't know what I do!" Shannon practically screamed.

"She makes really bad decisions to upset her family, which at the moment is me," Boone said in a voice that annoyed even Hope.

"Shut up and stop trying to be charming. I'm coming with you," Shannon said to Kate.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Kate said hesitantly.

"What are you, two years older than me? Please. You're allowing Hope and Ben-Ben to go. You're going, aren't you?" Shannon asked Charlie as he joined them.

"Yeah, Are you?" Charlie asked.

Yup," Shannon said smugly.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going," Charlie said.

"Look, everybody can come. But we're leaving now," Kate said calmly as they started to leave.

"You couldn't tell from that, but she's really nice," Charlie said behind them to Boone.

Hope walked beside her brother. "Promise me that me and you won't ever act like Boone and Shannon, Ben-Ben," Hope whispered. Ben-Ben snorted.

""The way you and me are, Hope, I doubt what just happened will happen. We pretty much agree with each other. Even when we disagree, we agree to disagree. At least we aren't like that book "Mitch and Amy" that you used to read by Beverly Cleary. The mom and dad in that book should have put those twins' fights on Pay-Per-View," Ben-Ben said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Ben had just left his house. With Alex whining about Karl, Ben needed some peace and quiet. Whoever said raising a teenage girl was easy hadn't met Alex. Ben wondered if his other daughter would be as obstinate about boys as Alex was. At the moment she appeared to like her books more than boys; a welcome relief to her father's nerves. Even though she read fantasy and science fiction, Ben could understand that better than her liking boys. And Benjamin should be considerably easier to raise than both his sisters combined. Colleen Pickett ran up the path to him. "Ben, Ethan just checked in. Your son and daughter have just left the beach," Colleen said, suddenly shattering his thoughts of how easy raising his twins would be compared to Alex.

"What? Where are they going?" Ben asked, stunned.

"The Iraqi fixed the transceiver. They are going in the direction of the mountains and the jungle to get a signal," Colleen said.

"Colleen, go get Richard, Diane, Pryce, and Danny. We're going to go get my children. I'm bringing them here today. We don't have everything ready for them, but we can put them in the Hydra Station after we drug them," Ben said, feeling happy that he was about to have his children.


	13. Polar Bears and Guns

Chapter 13- Polar Bears and Guns

It took some climbing, but they all managed to make it to the top. Hope pushed back a stray lock of her reddish-brown hair and wiped her sweaty forehead on the back of her shirt sleeve as they entered an area with palm trees and tall grass that went up to their waists.

"Okay. Wide open space. Check the radio, see if we're good," the man who had beat up Sayid, Sawyer, said.

"We're not gonna have reception here," Sayid said.

"Just try it," Sawyer said.

"I don't want to waste the batteries," Sayid said.

"I'm not asking you to keep it on all day," Sawyer persisted.

"We're still blocked by the mountain," Sayid said.

"Just check the radio!" Sawyer yelled in anger.

"If we check we might not have enough juice left when we get to-" Sayid started to yell beck when a sudden noise got their attention.

"Guys, what was that?" Hope asked, tightly squeezing Ben-Ben's hand in a death grip as the rustling in the grass and leaves continued. Shannon whimpered softly.

"I'm with Hope. What's that?" Boone asked.

"Something's coming," Kate said as a loud snarl reverberated and the rustling got louder.

"Coming toward us, I think," Charlie said.

"Come on, let's move," Kate ordered as they all turned.

"I shouldn't have come on this hike!" Shannon screamed as Boone turned her.

"A little too late for that now, Shannon! Just shut up and run!" Ben-Ben said, gripping Hope's wrist tightly as they ran.

"Go! Go!" Sayid shouted.

"Sawyer!" Kate screamed, noticing that Sawyer didn't follow.

"Let him go!" Sayid shouted as they all ran. Loud gunshots echoed, causing all of them to stop and rejoin Sawyer.

"That's-" Shannon started to say. That's a big bear," Shannon said.

"Do you think that's what killed the pilot?" Boone asked.

"No, no, that's a tiny teeny version compared to that," Charlie said.

"Guys, this isn't just a bear. It's a polar bear," Hope said, licking her lips nervously as she looked at the dying bear.

"If that's the case, Hope, how did it get here?" Boone asked.

"I don't know. I'm just relieved it's not going to attack us now," Hope said, breathing hard and trying not to let on that this frightened her.

* * *

Ben came into the clearing in time to see his children in front of a polar bear that was dying. He hid behind some bushes so no one from his children's party could see him, but he had a clear view of his son and daughter.

"That can't be a polar bear," a man named Boone Carlyle said from his place beside Hope.

"It's a polar bear," everyone said.

"Wait a minute. Polar don't usually live in the jungle," a girl, Shannon Rutherford, said.

"Spot-on," Charlie Pace said.

"Polar bears don't live this far south," the Iraqi said.

"Which brings me back to my original question. This one does. How did it get here?" Benjamin asked guardedly.

"Did. It did," a cocky man, James Ford, asked.

"Where did it come from?" Hope asked.

"Probably Bear Village. How do I know, Blue Eyes?" Ford asked sarcastically.

"Not the bear, the gun," Hope said irritably, sounding like Rebecca when she was annoyed. Ben was so startled at the idea that someone could act so much like someone else. Especially since she had never known her mother. Except for having his blue eyes and a darker shade of red hair, Hope looked just like her mother. Rebecca's eyes had been light green and her hair was a light shade of auburn. It was too late to have his wife back, but it wasn't too late to have his son and daughter like he should have had from the beginning.

"So what do we tell Dad about the bear?" Benjamin asked. It took Ben a moment to realize that his boy didn't mean him.

"Who says we have to tell Dad anything? What Dad doesn't know can't kill him. Although Dad might kill Sawyer if he knows he has a gun and came this close to accidentally hitting you or me with a bullet," Hope said, indicating the gun in Ford's hand.

"You wouldn't snitch, would ya, Blue Eyes?" Ford drawled with a smile that probably charmed most females.

""Oh, please! Don't flirt with my sister. That's really disgusting," Benjamin said, rolling his eyes.

"Ben-Ben's right and put that gun away before you kill somebody besides the polar bear," Kate Austen said. Ben felt like rolling his eyes himself. It seemed as if everyone, with the exception of Jack Shepard, insisted on calling Benjamin by that terrible nickname.

"I'll be so glad when I have my children. I don't like my son's nickname. I have always thought of my son as Benjamin," Ben said, keeping his eyes on his children.

"What about Hope? She started it and she'll still use; even if we do get them away from Shepard and back to you," Ethan said

"My daughter is stubborn, which is more than I can say for her mother, but she'll obey me. Now, we just need to figure out how to separate my son and daughter from this group," Ben said with a brief smile as he watched his children.

"You still didn't answer my question. Where did you get the gun?" Hope asked, apparently having Ben's good memory for whatever question she asked and didn't get an answer to.

"I got it off one of the bodies," Ford said.

"One of the bodies," the Iraqi said.

"Yeah. One of the bodies," Ford said annoyed.

"People don't carry guns on planes," Shannon Rutherford said.

"Yeah. Me, Dad, and Hope watched "_Air Force One," _and those guns were locked until the traitor unlocked them for the Russian news crew," Benjamin said.

"Ben-Ben, that was a movie. Security has been a little tighter since the 9/11 attacks. Nobody would carry a gun on a plane," Hope pointed out.

"They do if they're a U.S. Marshal, Blue Eyes. There was one on the plane," Ford said.

"How do you know that?" Kate Austen asked, sounding nervous.

"I saw a guy laying there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun, thought it might come in handy. Guess what, I just shot a bear," Ford said, indicating the polar bear.

"Yeah, I won't complain about the knowledge of having a gun since we all nearly got mauled. And you're point is taken, but could you put that gun away now?" Benjamin asked.

"So, why do you think he's a marshal?" Austen asked, ignoring Benjamin.

"Because he had a clip-on badge! I took that too. Thought it was cool," Ford said, holding up a badge. Hope raised her light eyebrows.

"You think, just because it's laying there, that gives you the right to take it?" Hope asked, her voice raising slightly.

"I know who you are. You're the prisoner," the Iraqi said calmly.

"I'm the what?" Ford asked in shock.

"You found a gun on a U.S. Marshal? Yes. I believe you did. You knew where it was because you were the one he was bringing back to the States. The handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew there was a gun," the Iraqi accused.

"Gus, come on. This is ridiculous," Benjamin said as Ford cursed.

"That's who you are," the Iraqi said.

"Be as suspicious of me as I am of you," Ford said calmly.

"You are the prisoner," the Iraqi persisted.

"You don't know that. Sayid. Jesus said, put away the pointing of the finger," Hope said, quietly, her voice sweet, but serious.

"No, no, Blue Eyes/ He can believe what he wants. Fine. I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all, except Benny boy and his twin sister, can play a part? What do you want to be?" Ford asked Shannon Rutherford as Kate Austen grabbed his gun. They all looked in shock as she pointed it.

"Does anyone know how to use a gun?" Kate asked.

"I think you just pull the trigger," Charlie Pace said, demonstrating with his finger.

"I think knowing how to aim might help too. Unfortunately my only skill with a gun was at church summer camp with a BB gun," Benjamin said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and he was still rather pathetic. He killed one of his fingernails after hitting it with the pumping handle and he flattened Father Titus's tires on his car. He spent three hours praying on the chapel floor for penance. And Father Titus is still upset since he wouldn't let Ben-Ben go to the shooting range this past summer," Hope said with a snort.

"Don't use the gun," the Iraqi said dryly with an amused look on his face.

"I want to take it apart," Kate said.

"There's a button on the grip. Push that, it will eject the magazine. There's still a round in the chamber. Hold the grip. pull the top part of the gun," the Iraqi said. Kate took apart the gun. She handed the magazine to the Iraqi and gave the gun to Ford, who grabbed her slender arm.

"I know your type," Ford said in a low voice, but loud enough for Ben and everyone to hear.

"I'm not so sure," Kate said with barely controlled venom in her voice.

"Hey, Romeo, can it," Hope said.

"You know Shakespeare, Hope?" Charlie Pace asked.

"Oh, yeah. I go to a private Catholic school where all the teachers are nuns and priests. And last year, under Sister Francine, We studied Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" and "Julius Caesar." I was Lady Capulet in "Romeo and Juliet," but the embarrassing thing was in "Julius." I was Mark Antony. But doing the "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war" speech was fun," Hope said.

"We should keep moving," the Iraqi said. Ben watched as his children walked away teasing each other. How different his life had changed in the last 48 hours.

* * *

**48 hours earlier...**

Ben had just finished some paperwork for some new arrivals when something equivalent to an earthquake shook his house. Ben removed his glasses and went outside, looking around at everyone else who had come out of their houses.

Nothing usually happened that caused everyone to notice like this. Ben looked briefly at Juliet as they walked down the walk and looked up as something made a noise. It was an airplane. From the smoke trail, it was definitely in trouble. A loud, sharp sound filled the air as it broke in two. The fuselage went in one direction, the tail in the other.

"Goodwin. You see where the tail landed?" Ben asked sharply as Goodwin ran up to him.

"Yeah. Probably in the water," Goodwin said.

"You run, you can make that shore in an hour. Ethan, get up there to that fuselage. There may actually be survivors. And you're one of 'em. A passenger. You're in shock. Come up with an adequate story if they ask. Stay quiet if they don't. Listen. Learn. Don't get involved. I want lists in three days. Go," Ben said sharply.

Ethan and Goodwin took off running. Ben turned to notice Juliet holding _"Carrie" _by Stephen King. Ben felt an icy anger. He hadn't liked the book and had refused to even let it be an option at any of the book club meetings. Apparently the book club had decided to meet and read the book without him. To him the book was morbid, depressing trash. Why Juliet would read it, or anyone else was beyond him.

Ben looked up at Juliet, who looked a little shamefaced and defiant at the same time; a look a lot of people didn't have when Ben was angry. The only two people, in his memory, who had ever had that look, besides Juliet, was Rebecca, his wife, after he had killed the Dharma people, and Alex, his daughter, just recently. Ben wondered if his twin children would have openly defied him, but that was something that was never to be since both children and their mother had died almost 13 years ago.

"So, I guess I'm out of the book club," Ben said, his voice calmer than what he felt. Juliet looked down and went back to her house without a word. Ben had no idea how much this plane crash would change his life or the two twin children on the plane who would give him a chance to be a father again. A chance he had thought had passed him.


	14. The Message and Translation

Chapter 14- The Message and Translation

**A/N: **I know Shannon was the one in the show who spoke French, but I am changing that detail for this story. It'll be Hope instead who speaks and understands French. It will also come as a shock to Ben and the Others as, I would think, French is a language Ben might not like as it would remind him of Rousseau and kidnapping Alex.

* * *

Hope and Ben-Ben walked across a meadow. Hope watched the sunlight dapping on her hands. Apparently this island got a lot of rain as the grass was very soft and green, but the sun shining on everything was beautiful too. Sayid unwrapped the radio after looking around. "Oh, now's a good time to check the radio. Not before, but now," Sawyer said sarcastically.

"We're up higher." Sayid said, making some adjustments.

"Yes we are," Sawyer said, nearly drowning out the static coming from the walkie. Hope and Ben-Ben stood beside Sayid as the static gave way to a whirring sound.

"Bar," Sayid said. "Hey, we've got a bar!" Sayid shouted excitedly. Everyone else gathered around them as Sayid tried to raise someone on the radio.

"What is that?" Kate asked as something squealed.

"Feedback," Sayid said.

"Feedback from where? What would do that?" Hope asked.

"I don't know," Sayid said.

"I'll tell you what would do that. This guy not fixing the radio. The thing doesn't even work," Sawyer said nastily.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting," Sayid said.

"Transmitted from where?" Charlie asked.

"Somewhere close. The signal's strong," Sayid said.

"Somewhere close? On the island? That's great!" Charlie almost shouted.

"Maybe it's other survivors." Boone suggested.

"From our plane? How...?" Shannon started to ask.

"What kind of transmission?" Sawyer interrupted.

"It could be sat phonem maybe a radio signal," Sayid said.

"Can we listen to it?" Hope asked.

"Let me get the frequency first. Hold on," Sayid said, fiddling with some buttons.

"There's no transmission," Sawyer said rudely.

"Shut up!" Hope and Kate said at the same time.

"The rescue party, it has to be," Charlie said as some woman speaking French filled the radio.

"It's French. The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French," Charlie exclaimed, causing Sayid to laugh.

* * *

Ben felt slightly winded as he came to the edge of the clearing. His children and the others were gathered around Sayid Jarrah, who was holding the transceiver from the plane and a voice, from Ben's memory that spoke French, filled the air. It was not a language Ben liked hearing as Alex's mother had spoken French the night he had taken her. Ben had refused for anyone to learn French or speak it around him. For them, Latin was the language.

"I never took French. What is she saying?" Kate Austen asked.

"Does anyone speak French?" Sayid Jarrah asked, looking around.

"Uh, she does," Benjamin said, pointing at Hope. Ben was unpleasantly surprised. His daughter knew French? The one language her father hated she knew?

"No, I don't. What?" Hope asked, her voice getting high as she looked at Benjamin.

"What are you talking about? You know how to cook French cuisine and you spent a year in Paris as an exchange student!" Benjamin said, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah. I was a student! The family I was with spoke English and French cooking doesn't make anyone proficient in a language. You should know that. You got an F in Latin when you were eight!" Hope nearly shouted. Ben was again surprised. So his son did know some Latin, but apparently not well enough.

"Iteration 7-2-9-5-3-1," a man's loud voice carried over to Ben.

"Okay, what's that?" Charlie Pace asked.

"Oh, no, no, no," Sayid said as something loudly beeped.

"What is it?" Shannon Rutherford asked.

"The batteries are dying," Sayid said.

"How much time do we have?" Kate Austen asked.

"Not much," Sayid said.

"I've heard you speak French, big sister. Just listen to this," Benjamin said, confirming for their father who was the oldest. The file hadn't told Ben which one was the oldest, but now he knew.

"I can't!" Hope shouted.

"Do you speak French or not, Blue Eyes, because that would be nice," Ford said. Hope looked as if she was crying and hyperventilating at the same time.

"Come on, come on," Benjamin and Jarrah begged Hope.

"It's...It's repeating," Hope said, hesitating slightly.

"She's right," Jarrah said.

"What?" Boone Carlyle asked.

"It's a loop. "Iteration." It's repeating the same message," Sayid said. "It's a counter." The man's voice said "Iteration" again. "The next number will end in 5-3-3," Jarrah said.

"Does anyone know what he's talking about?" Fors asked.

"It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. It's roughly 30 seconds long. So...how long...?" Jarrah tried to figure it out mathematically.

"Don't forget to carry the one," Ford snarked as the "Iteration" repeated. Ben looked at his daughter. Her reddish brown hair was coming loose from her braids and her face was red, dirty, and covered with tear tracks. Hope was chewing her lips nervously. Having to translate a foreign language was nerve-wracking, especially if she wasn't sure of the exact translation. Ben chuckled dryly to himself. How would both of his children feel if they knew he had decided to teach them Latin when they came to live with him and Alex? Granted, his son knew Latin, but this time Benjamin would not be allowed to fail it.

"She's saying... "Please." She's saying, "Please, help me. Please, come get me," Hope said in a tear-filled voice.

"Or she's not! You don't even speak French!" Ford yelled irritably.

"Shut up and let her try!" Benjamin said, Kate Austen and Boone Carlyle backing him.

"Guys, the battery. The battery," Charlie Pace warned. Hope took the transceiver from Sayid, holding it to her ear.

"I'm alone now. I'm...on the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're...they're dead. It killed them. It killed them all," Hope translated, her voice getting stronger with each word.

"That was good," Boone Carlyle said.

"Sixteen years," Sayid said.

"What?" Boone asked.

"Sixteen years and five months. That's the count," Sayid said, finishing his calculations/

"What are you talking about?" Benjamin asked/

"The iterations, Benjamin. It's a distress call. A plea for help. A mayday. If the counter is right...it's been playing over and over for 16 years," Sayid said.

"Someone else was stranded here?" Boone asked.

"Maybe they came for them?" Kate suggested.

"If someone came, why is it still playing?" Ford asked, no longer sarcastic.

"Guys, where are we?" Charlie Pace asked, another question that no one other than Ben and his people knew.


	15. Campfire Talks and High Alert

Chapter 15- Campfire Talks and High Alert

Hope made her way down the slope and waded through knee-high grass. The day had been more nerve-wracking than the day before with polar bears and 16-year-old messages from the French.

Hope looked up at the sky, which was darkening and touched Ben-Ben's thin shoulder. "Ben-Ben, looks like it's getting dark or about to rain. Maybe we should stop or find a cave or something," Hope said.

"I don't see any caves or trees to protect us if it does rain, do you?" Ben-Ben asked, looking around.

"Maybe we should ask Sayid. Maybe he could find a cave or someplace," Hope said.

"Maybe. Why don't you, Hope? You were in the Outward Bound program when you were 10," Ben-Ben said.

"Well, it was easier in the Sierra Nevadas. Here, I don't know where we are. But I do know we can't travel in the dark. Dad'd understand why we aren't coming back tonight. I'll explain why when we get back to the beach... tomorrow," Hope said, squeezing Ben-Ben's shoulder.

"Maybe Dad was right. We should have stayed at the beach," Ben-Ben said glumly.

"No. If we hadn't, we wouldn't have known about the message or that I could translate it from French to English; which I wouldn't have done if you hadn't of pushed me," Hope said, pushing aside a branch.

"You're welcome and I'm starving," Ben-Ben said, pressing his arm to his stomach.

"Me too. I wish we could have pizza. I could destroy one right now from Dominos. The problem being we're not gonna find a pizza on an island," Hope said.

"I wish we could. Although I don't really want pizza. I could settle for a hamburger with guacamole all over it from the Red Robin with endless fries," Ben-Ben said with a dry smile.

"That sounds good. Proves we're from California. We love avocados," Hope grinned back. Ben-Ben laughed. Everyone stopped and looked back.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing. We were just thinking of food we like to eat that sounds good right now," Hope said.

"She wants pizza and I'd like a hamburger. We may be twins, but we don't always agree. When I had colic, she had no problems. She broke her arm when we were eight and I've never broken a bone in my life. She also has asthma and I'm fine. She's my sister and my best friend. I can't live without her," Ben-Ben said as Hope threw her arms around his neck.

"Double for me," Hope said.

"It's getting dark," Boone said, changing the subject.

"Pick up the pace," Sawyer said.

"Hick," Boone said under his breath.

"A little louder?" Sawyer taunted.

"We should make camp," Sayid said as they came to a stop.

"What, here?" Shannon asked nervously.

"Yes, here," Sayid said.

"I'm not stopping. Y'all have a nice cookout," Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Excellent idea. Walk through the jungle in the dark," Hope said just as sarcastically as she and Ben-Ben sat down and Hope removed her shoes, wriggling her toes.

"Oooh! Afraid the trees are gonna get us?" Sawyer asked, making the jungle sound like something in a horror movie.

"No. What is knocking down the trees will get you," Sayid said.

"If you and Blue Eyes are so worried about me, how about you give me the clip back," Sawyer said, holding up the empty gun.

"Put that away," Kate said.

"Sayid and Hope are right. If you keep walking, you're not gonna make it to the beach," Ben-Ben said.

"Yeah and why's that Benny boy?" Sawyer asked.

"Trust us. Me, Charlie, Kate, and Dad have seen it. You're fair game as far as whatever it is, is concerned," Ben-Ben said.

* * *

It didn't take long for the survivors to make a fire or for Ben and his people to find them. Ben's gaze was firmly fixed on his children as Jarrah tried to explain the crash in laymen's terms. Jarrah laid a rock on the ground. "This is Australia. This is us," Jarrah said, holding a flaming stick.

"Nice stick," Ford said, not even looking up.

"Two days ago, we took off from Sydney. We fly along the same northeast route every commercial airliner bound for Los Angeles does. Now the pilot said he lost communication with the ground, correct?" Jarrah asked Kate Austen.

"Yeah, six hours in. He turned around and headed for Fiji," Kate said.

"So we changed course," Benjamin said, looking much like Ben when he was thinking hard. Alex said he'd get that face often.

"Regrettably, Benjamin, no one knew we changed course. The turbulence hit. We know the rest," Jarrah said, throwing fire on the grass and then putting it out.

"Ben-Ben, you said the pilot said we were over 1,000 miles off course," Hope said, looking at Benjamin.

"Yeah, but they'll find us. They have satellites in space that can take pictures of your license plate," Pace said optimistically.

"If only we were all wearing license plates," Jarrah pointed out.

"Aren't you the pessimist," Pace said.

"Basic photography: Point and shoot. Satellites can shoot, but they must be told where to point," Jarrah said and Pace swore.

"Okay, really enjoyed the puppet show. Fantastic. So we're stuck in the middle of nowhere," Ford said.

"Yeah, considering we don't know where in the middle of nowhere we are," Benjamin said, rolling his eyes, at that moment looking like his mother. Rebecca would roll her eyes often and Ben would teasingly tell her they would stick in that spot if she kept doing that. She would then hit him in the arm. Ben smiled and felt tears come to his eyes at the memories.

"How about we talk about that other thing? You know, the transmission Abdul picked up on his radio and Blue Eyes translated the message from the French chick that said "They're all dead." The transmission's been on a loop for... How long was it, Freckles?" Ford asked Austen.

"16 years," Austen said heavily.

"Right. Let's talk about that," Ford said.

"Well, first we have to tell Dad and the others when we get back," Hope said logically. Ben shook himself. Each time the children said "Dad" he had to remind himself that they didn't mean him.

"Tell them what exactly, Hope?" Shannon Rutherford asked.

"What we heard," Benjamin said.

"Ben-Ben, you didn't hear anything. I'm not a stupid translator," Hope said irritably.

"No one is going to tell them anything. To relay what we heard without fully understanding it will cause panic. If we tell them what we know, we take away their hope. And hope is a dangerous thing to lose," Jarrah said.

"Hope deferred makes the heart sick," Hope said, quoting a verse Ben recognized from the Bible. So, his daughter knew the Bible as well as French?

"So we lie?" Austen asked, a question obviously no one knew the answer to.

"In the words of Scarlett O'Hara 'Let's think about that tomorrow.' Let's try getting some sleep. We need our strength to get back to the beach tomorrow," Hope said, laying down. Benjamin copied Hope's gesture and within minutes were sound asleep.

* * *

Hope heard leaves cracking and twigs snapping. She opened her eyes slowly to see someone taking something out of Sayid's pants pocket. "Sayid!" Hope screamed.

"What are you doing?" Sayid asked, jumping up and facing the thief who turned out to be Boone.

"I'm standing guard. You heard what they said's out there," Boone said, pointing with what looked like Sawyer's gun.

"You took my gun off me, boy?" Sawyer asked angrily.

"Technically it's not his," Ben-Ben said to Hope under his breath. Hope snorted and giggled softly.

"He's never even held a gun. He doesn't believe in guns. He goes on marches," Shannon said.

"Apparently he does now, Shannon," Hope said.

"I don't go on marches," Boon said.

"Give it back to me," Sayid said calmly.

"Yeah, give it to Aljazeera. Aljazeera will protect us," Sawyer said snarkily.

"Alja-who?" Ben-Ben asked confused.

"Aljazeera's a TV network for Arabs, Muslims, you get the idea if you flip the through the channels on the TV," Hope explained.

"I'll keep the gun," Boone said, bringing everyone's attention back to Boone.

"We should give it to her or Hope," Shannon said, looking at Kate and Hope. All of them then looked at the two of them.

"Yeah. Kate or Hope should hold the gun," Charlie agreed.

"Fine with me. Well?" Sayid asked when Boone stalled, looking at first Kate and then Hope. Boone then handed the gun to Kate, much to Hope's relief.

"Guys, it's still dark. Let's go back to sleep," Ben-Ben said with a yawn.

"I'm with Ben-Ben on that. And thank you for not giving me the gun, Boone. Knowing me, I'd accidentally shoot myself in the foot," Hope said, laying back down.

"Hope, you are going to have to learn how to defend yourself," Sayid said.

"I'll think about that tomorrow, along with lying to Dad about the transmission," Hope said, falling asleep.

* * *

Ben watched as the camp fell asleep again. The Iraqi was right about Hope defending herself, but Ben didn't like the idea of Hope carrying a gun. If he hated Alex doing it, where were Hope and Benjamin any different?

Ben watched his twins as they slept. There was no way he was going to have them tonight. Because of Boone Carlyle's stupidity everyone there would be on high alert if someone came in and took the children.

Ben would have to do as he had originally planned; get the children by themselves and take them. In a secluded spot with a syringe and pills to keep them quiet, it could be done.


	16. Returning and the Marshal

Chapter 16- Returning and the Marshal

Hope, Ben-Ben, and the others walked back to the beach the next day. The air was balmy-warm. Hope had removed her tennis shoes and the sand was warm and soft on her bare feet. A crowd had gathered around Sayid as soon as the made it to the beach.

"As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help. But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment, your cell phones, laptops, I can boost the signal and we can try again, But that may take some time, so for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tarps to collect water. I need to organize three separate groups. Each group should have a leader. One group for water. I'll organize that. Who's gonna organize electronics? You? Rationing food? Okay," Sayid said to two different people as Kate, Hope, and Ben-Ben noticed Jack and walked to him. Hope clung to her father tightly, the smell of the salt air on his shirt a comfort.

"Hi," Kate said with a smile.

"Hey," Jack said awkwardly as he held a twin in each arm.

"I, uh...I need to tell you something," Hope said, hesitating slightly.

"Okay. Sure," Jack said.

"Kate and Ben-Ben can hear what I have to say too. If they want to, that is," Hope said as the four of them walked off.

"So, what's the news, Hopie?" Jack asked, stroking her red-brown braids tenderly.

"Dad, we couldn't send out a signal because there was another signal blocking it. The other signal, we heard it. It was a distress call from a French woman. I translated it, as you well know that I've been taking French since I was seven, the best I could. She said that the others were dead. That something had killed them all. She was alone on the island. It's been playing for 16 years, Dad. I wanted to tell you since Sayid said we had to lie about what we heard. Dad, I could never lie to you," Hope said, her voice cracking slightly. Jack hugged her briefly, rubbing her thin shoulder blade gently.

"It's to your credit that you can't, Gingersnap. Anything else?" Jack asked.

Kate looked to the tarp where the marshal was. "How is he? The man with the shrapnel in his side?" Kate asked.

"He's touch-and-go," Jack said.

"Did he wake up?" Kate asked.

"Just for a few seconds during the surgery," Jack said.

"Did he say anything?" Kate asked nervously.

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. If Jack knew when Hope and Ben-Ben lied, Hope could really tell when her father lied.

* * *

Hope sat next to her father as he checked the marshal's bandage. "Dad, he did say something, right?" Hope asked.

Jack looked over at Hope. "How did you know?" Jack asked.

"Oh, puh-leeze. If I lied at any point in my life, you always knew," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I do. I'm your dad. I'm supposed to know when you lie. Also your face gives you away. You couldn't play poker to save your life," Jack said dryly.

"Except for the fact that you're a card shark, you can't lie either. You kissed another woman besides Sarah and came home confessing to me, Ben-Ben, and Sarah. Even though Sarah was cheating on you and was planning to leave. Personally, Sarah didn't know a good thing she had when she had it. If you weren't my dad, I'd marry you. Even though I did say that when I was four or five," Hope said with a grin.

"Thanks, Gingersnap.. You're incapable of lying, but I wouldn't have you any other way," Jack said, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy. I think you're pretty perfect too," Hope said, kissing his cheek.

"Well, he's gonna be asleep for awhile. Why don't you go read for awhile?" Jack suggested.

"Okay. There's a pool not too far from here. I have a book about Florence Nightingale I want to try to read. The way Sayid talked, I have time," Hope said, standing up and leaving the tent.

* * *

Hope put her feet in the pool, sighing with relief. If her feet were gonna get that hot wearing tennis shoes, she might as well go barefoot like a Hobbit. "Hey there," Ethan's voice said behind her. Hope turned.

"Hey, Ethan," Hope said, opening her book.

"What are you reading, Hope?" Ethan asked, touching the heavy book with his finger.

"Nightingales" by Gillian Gill. The marshal is out like a light and Dad told me to go read. Usually he tells me I read too much, but this time I have nothing to do. I can't go to the mall, the movies, or hang out with my friends. I can't even go to the library. But at least I have a lot of books with me when I travel and leave home. This one, though, was a gift from my grandfather. He was gonna give it to me on my birthday in December. When he... it was found among his things in Australia. Dad said I should have it now instead of waiting until December," Hope said, putting a bookmark in her book.

"He was probably right. So you and your brother were born in December?" Ethan asked, returning the subject to Hope and Ben-Ben's birthday.

"Yep. December 22nd. I have never gotten a gift on my birthday. All my gifts are given to me on December 25th. The only grace I get on my birthday is I don't have to cook. Dad usually takes me and Ben-Ben out for dinner and a movie," Hope said as Ben-Ben ran up to them, the wind whipping his dark brown hair.

"Hope, the marshal's awake," Ben-Ben said, slightly out of breath.

"Is he okay?" Hope asked, standing up and cradling her book in her arms.

"He tried to kill Kate by strangling her. It took me and Dad to pry his fingers from her throat," ben-Ben said, his face totally deadpanned and his voice jaded.

"Okay. How in the world, in his weakened condition from blood loss, did the marshal manage that?" Hope asked, not sure of what she was hearing.

"Who knows? Dad told me that he needed to talk with Kate and he wants to know if you'll sit with the marshal?" Ben-Ben asked.

"Sure. Whatever Daddy wants, but why would the marshal try to kill Kate?" Hope asked, raising a light eyebrow.

"Dad told me that when we went to try the transceiver he found a wanted poster with Kate's picture on it. She's the prisoner that Sawyer accused Sayid of being," Ben-Ben said.

"Oy! No wonder she is so lethal with a gun. I wonder what she did to get into that much trouble?" Hope asked as they walked away, Hope keeping a firm grip on her book.

"Maybe she wrapped someone in wet rawhide and when it dried it squeezed out his or her insides like a tube of toothpaste, like what Jonathan Taylor Thomas said in "Man of the House," Ben-Ben said. Hope wrinkled her nose.

"Ben-Ben, that is sick!" Hoe said, punching her brother's arm.

"You sound like Grandma," Ben-Ben said.

"Good. At least one of us does," Hope said, going into the makeshift tent that the marshal was in.

The marshal's eyes were open and he looked up at the roof of the tarp. "Marshal, are you all right?" Hope asked, sitting next to the marshal.

The marshal looked at her. "Who are you, little girl?" The marshal asked.

"My name is Hope Shepard. Me and my dad are taking care of you. I'm watching you while my dad runs an errand. Not that you could do many errands on a deserted island," Hope muttered the last part under her breath.

"What's that?" The marshal asked, indicating the book Hope had in her arms.

"A book my grandfather bought me about Florence Nightingale. I like medicine and being a doctor and my grandfather got me this about a famous nurse. So what did Kate do that warranted you almost killing her?" Hope asked, changing the subject.

"How do you know about that?" The marshal asked.

"My brother, Ben-Ben, told me. So whatever she did was worth killing her for?" Hope asked, raising her light eyebrows.

"She killed somebody," the marshal said as if that justified his behavior.

"And that gives you the justification to kill her? Or are you mad because we crashed and she got out of her handcuffs? Or that she actually has a conscience and is concerned about what happens to you?" Hope pressed.

"She doesn't care about anyone. She killed her own stepfather," the marshal said stubbornly.

"Maybe she did, but that doesn't give you the right to be judge, jury, and executioner and kill her. She stuck out her neck to help you. Now try being a little grateful and try not to kill her again," Hope said slowly and calmly.

"How old are you?" The marshal asked dryly.

"Almost thirteen. My birthday is in December," Hope said.

"I never thought a 12-year old would be so moral and put me in my place. Your father and mother must love you," the marshal said.

"I'm adopted. My dad loves me, but my mom died the day me and my twin were born," Hope said as Jack came in.

"Thank you, Gingersnap. You can go back to your book now," Jack said, kissing the side of her head.

"You're welcome, Daddy. Just keep Kate away from him," Hope said, kissing his cheek.

"Will do, Captain Gingersnap," Jack said, giving her a mock salute.

"Very funny, Dad," Hope said, leaving the tent.


	17. Watching His Children

Chapter 17- Watching His Children

**A/N: ****In this chapter Ben-Ben has a phobia that comes out. Of course he'll get over it, but it's one I used to have when I was little and I outgrew when I was ten, thanks to the good Lord. **

Ben watched behind trees and bushes as his daughter came back and sat down at the pool, sticking her bare feet in the water. The deep blue water lapped over her ankles and she gave a sigh of relief as she opened the thick book she had been carrying and started to read out loud. "Ben, do you want me to go talk to her again," Ethan asked from his place beside him.

"No. I want to hear my baby read. She reminds me of Rebecca in nearly all ways, but the books she reads. She even sounds like her," Ben said, feeling tears prick the back of his eyelids.

"I know. Except for the eyes, which are yours, she looks like my mother or Rebecca. I can't decide which," Ethan said.

"I see Rebecca more than Amy. And I love her already. She has to know that I have always loved her and her brother," Ben said, resisting the urge to run to that pool and taking her into his arms, hugging and kissing her and having her hug and kiss him back like he had seen her do with Jack.

"I'm sure deep down she knows, Ben. If she doesn't then she'll know eventually when we take her and the boy," Ethan said as Benjamin ran up to the pool.

"Hope, what did you say to the marshal? He's livid that some know-it-all redheaded girl put him in his place," Benjamin said.

"I'm honored, little brother, since he thinks he's God. God is the only one who decides who deserves to live or die. The man was going to kill Kate. It doesn't matter what she's done. We don't get the right to make that choice, Ben-Ben," Hope said.

"Dad agrees with you Hope. He backed you and told the marshal that you were right," Benjamin said, sitting next to Hope and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's a first. Dad usually doesn't back me when I tell some self-righteous, unethical toad to go jump in a lake. Usually he sides with you because you're the twin he wants," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"Dad wants you to, Hope. He just doesn't understand girls. Heck, other than Jane and you, I don't understand them. Dad once told me after the two of you had a pay-per-view argument that if a man really wants confusion adopt twins and have one of them be a girl," Benjamin said in a deadpanned voice.

Hope snorted and covering her mouth with her hand, started to giggle. Benjamin started to laugh as well. It was a sound that warmed Ben's heart. Ben chuckled dryly, wishing he could sit and laugh with them. "Hey, Ben-Ben, let's go swimming. This pool looks deep enough," Hope said as soon as she caught her breath. She jumped off the bank and into the water.

"Hope, if we get sick, Dad's gonna kill you. Then he's gonna clone you and then he's gonna kill all your clones," Benjamin said, looking a little nervous.

"Oh, please. Don't overdramatize, baby brother. I mean, what's the point of being on a deserted island if you can't swim in a pool or on the beach. I've been dying to go swimming since we crashed here. This is the perfect time to get over your "Water" phobia. Not that you can spell phobia, much less know what it is," Hope snarked.

"I heard that. I may not be a bookworm like you or speak French, but I know what phobias are. I'm not afraid of the water. I'm afraid of drowning in it. And if I recall you have a problem with heights," Benjamin said. making a sour face.

"Ben-Ben, don't be a wimp. If you drown, you'd be the first person to drown in a pool that's only three feet deep. Even you can swim in this," Hope said sarcastically.

"Three feet deep?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah, you nerd," Hope said with a laugh as she scooped up water and threw it at Benjamin.

"Well, if I can't drown in three feet, why not?" Benjamin asked, getting into the pool.

Both children got into a splashing contest and dunking each other. After 30 minutes they got out of the water and sat on the bank. "Thanks, Hope. You're the only one here who seems to understand me," Benjamin said, pushing back his sodden dark hair as Hope wrung the water out of her long-sleeved blouse and long reddish-brown hair.

"Well, being your twin sister makes it easy. We may be polar opposites, but you are my best friend and no one knows me, other than God, better than you. And vice-versa," Hope said, sticking her feet back in the pool.

"We'd better get back to the beach. Dad's gonna freak if he can't find us," Benjamin said, pulling on his ratty tennis shoes.

"Good point. Race ya to the beach," Hope said, picking up her book and taking off running. Benjamin laughed and took off running after Hope.

"They are so perfect. Especially Hope. I want my children, Ethan. Bring them to me along with the pregnant girl, Claire Middleton. Danny and Juliet left enough sedatives for her and my children," Ben said, watching the direction in which his son and daughter had run.

"Ben, those sedatives are very harsh. We can't give them a normal dose. It might kill them, Claire Middleton, and her baby," Ethan protested.

"Ben, he's right. Only half a dose might be necessary," Richard said. Ben had forgotten that Richard Alpert was even there. Richard usually gave Ben the marching orders from Jacob, but when it came to Ben's family, he didn't say much.

"It won't keep them sedated long. I can't let them see me yet. Unless after we drug them, we cover their eyes," Ben said.

"Ben, why not? They're children, but they should understand if you tell them that you are their father. I think they would understand if I tell them I am their uncle. I'm just a little nervous about giving them drugs that could kill them both. We owe it to my sister to keep them alive," Ethan said.

"My children won't be able to bear the news now. Juliet said my children will have to get used to me. I can't even tell them my name or that I am their father. If we take them I can see them and then they can get used to me," Ben said.

"We could give them the pills. Those aren't nearly as strong or harsh as the injections," Ethan said.

"He's right, Ben. Those will do the job without hurting them. If we can get them to swallow the pills, it can put them to sleep and we can move them to the Hydra station. We used them on Zach and Emma and it worked," Richard suggested, mentioning the two children from the tail section of the flight that Hope and Benjamin had been on.

"Ethan, keep an eye on them. Keep them safe. And plan carefully when to take them. And keep me updated. if they get into trouble I want to know," Ben said firmly.

"I'll let you know," Ethan said.

"Do that. Like I said before, if they get into trouble and they can't get out of it, save them the best you can," Ben said, standing up.

"Ben, we've seen them. They look as if they can save themselves if what we saw with the smoke creature and one of the Dharma polar bears is any indication," Richard said.

"Richard is right. Neither child is helpless, ben. Hope may be studious and small, but she's not a force to be reckoned with. You were married to my sister and Hope is just like Rebecca or have you forgotten so soon how my sister was?" Ethan asked. Ben chuckled dryly.

"Actually I did. She usually was very placid and always obeyed me. But when she was angry, fire shot out of her eyes and it was hard to be remorseful when she was angry as she was so beautiful when she was upset," Ben said, smiling at the memory.

"Something tells me that Hope is the same way with a little more backbone. Do you want to know when she acts like Rebecca?" Ethan asked.

"Indeed I do," Ben said, turning to leave. Ben didn't want to leave either twin, but with the two of them unaware that he was their father or that he was on the same island, taking them now wasn't a good thing.


	18. The Rainstorm and Beginning of the End

Chapter 18- The Rainstorm and Beginning of the End

Ben-Ben and Hope came back to the beach as a monsoon hit the camp. Hope sat next to Walt as he set up what looked like a game. What's this Walt?" Hope asked, indicating the black and white balls in Walt's hand.

"Backgammon. I learned it while you and Ben-Ben were gone. It's older than Jesus if you believe that," Walt said.

"Well, I do believe Jesus was God, thanks to my Catholic upbringing, so therefore He saw the game as it was invented. But it's older than the human side of Jesus. I did study Ancient Egypt in school in the fourth and fifth grade and I read the Royal Diary series which had the diary of Cleopatra," Hope said as Walt put the ivory and mahogany pieces down.

"Who was that guy that you were hanging out with?" Michael asked from his place beside Walt as he constructed a shelter.

"What guy?" Walt asked.

"You know, the bald guy," Michael asked.

"Oh, Mr. Locke?" Walt asked as Michael came up next to them.

"Mr. Locke. Mr. Locke got any kids?" Michael asked.

"He didn't say," Walt said, shrugging non-committedly,

"Yeah, what did he say?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," Walt muttered.

"What do you mean you don't know? What did he say?" Michael asked. Hope didn't know why Michael was pressing for. It didn't seem like any of his business, but Hope wasn't sure how to tell the man to back off and drop it.

"Some of it's secret," Walt said.

"Did he tell you not to tell me?" Michael asked.

"No," Walt said.

"Then what's the secret?" Michael asked.

"Locke said a miracle happened to him," Walt said.

"Yeah, well, a miracle happened to all of us, Walt. We survived the plane crash," Michael said.

"Maybe it's a different miracle than that, Michael. Miracles, other than surviving a crash, happen every day. Every day we're alive is a miracle," Hope offered quietly.

"Look, I don't want you hanging around him," Michael said as if Hope hadn't said anything.

"Why not? He's my friend, like Hope and Ben-Ben are," Walt said, sounding a little angry and defensive.

Michael came and sat beside Walt. "Hey, I'm your friend too," Michael said.

"If you're my friend, you'd find Vincent. At least Hope is trying and she doesn't even like dogs," Walt accused.

"Walt, look, I haven't given up on your dog. I'm gonna do everything I can to find him," Michael said.

"No you won't. You don't care about Vincent," Walt said argumentatively.

"I'm gonna get your dog back as soon as it stops raining. Listen to me. I'm gonna get your dog back," Michael said. At just that moment the rain stopped.

"Well, Michael, start looking," Hope said dryly. Michael stood up and walked off with a disgruntled air.

"I hop he finds him this time," Walt said.

"Me too, Walt. The dog is important because your mom gave him to you. It's kind of like when my mom died she gave me something too. I have her wedding ring and Ben-Ben has a watch that belonged to our real father. We don't even wear them. I keep the ring around my neck and Be-Ben keeps the watch in his pocket, but we keeo them because they belonged to our mother. Both are special," Hope said as she took a drink of water from a bottle.

"Hope do you really believe in miracles?" Walt asked as they walked to the pool where Hope had been sitting before the rain came.

"Yeah. A miracle happens every day, Walt. Big ones or little ones. Or sometimes big and little at the same time. Us surviving a plane crash with only scrapes, cuts, and bruises is proof that miracles exist. A miracle just doesn't only happen in the Bible," Hope said.

"Who told you that?" Walt asked.

"My minister. Father Titus says he loves answering my questions. I have asked him a lot of questions since I was 3 or 4 years old," Hope said.

"Well, asking questions is a good thing with the right attitude," a voice said behind them. Hope turned to see the bald passenger, Locke, standing there. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help hearing your conversation. You don't get answers if you don't ask," Locke said, with a congenial smile.

"That's what Father Titus said when I thought I was annoying him with my questions one Sunday after mass. He repeated the words of Jesus saying "Ask and keep on asking. Knock and the door will be opened to you. Seek and ye shall find," Hope said.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Locke asked, indicating the pool.

"Getting some water. This island gets muggy after a rainstorm," Hope said, pushing back her reddish hair that was starting to stick to the back of her neck from the sweat that was building up. Getting water would be the most obvious to counter the sticky air.

"It does that," Locke agreed. Hope got the water and handed it to Walt.

"Well, Walt, since the rain's stopped, I'm gonna go check on Dad and the patient. Later," Hope said, running to the tarpaulin tent.

Jack came out of the tent, a grim look on his face. "I haven't seen that kind of face since you lost that five-year-old patient when me and Ben-Ben was eight years old. The marshal ain't dead yet, is he?" Hope asked anxiously.

"Don't say "ain't" and not yet. He is going to die if we can't get him to a hospital, though," jack said, scrubbing his face wearily with his large, callused hands.

"If he were a cat or a dog we could put him down. But he's a human and that's murder that could endanger our souls," Hope said, making the Sign of the Cross.

"Humph! That's what Kate says to do to him, but I'm not about to kill him, Hope," Jack said sternly.

"Dad, I didn't say to do it. I was just thinking out loud," Hope said as the marshal groaned in pain.

"I know, but he is in so much pain," Jack said, sighing heavily as he wrapped his arm around Hope's shoulders.

"I know, Dad. It would probably be a mercy if he did die. It's like some of Hitler's victims during the Holocaust. Some of them suffered so much that death ended up being a favor. The Nazis were playing with them. If it was me I would tell them to knock it off. I would rather die now instead of being toyed with. It's a sick game to play with someone's life," Hope said as Sayid walked up to them.

"Anything I can do to help?" Sayid asked as Jack grabbed two water bottles and put them in the place he was holding water for the marshal.

"No, I'm good. I have Hope giving me a hand," Jack said, straightening up.

"The others are getting upset. They want to know what's going on inside the tent," Sayid said in a low voice.

"I'm trying to save his life," Jack said as they walked back to the tent.

"Rumor has it you can't," Sayid said as another groan split the air.

"Rumor's probably right. But we help him the best we can and leave the end results with God," Hope said as she and Jack walked back to the tent.

* * *

The groans continued all through the night. Hope and Jack took turns giving the nearly delirious marshal water as his fever rose and chills set in. Hope had just put another airline blanket on him as Jack came in. "How is he?" Jack asked.

"Well, other than chills and a fever, not that great, Dad. It may be God's will that he dies. The fever is getting higher. But I'm still praying, though," Hope said, crossing herself. The marshal then woke up, his eyes glazed with fever, but a little more lucid than they had been.

"...Listen to me," the marshal said faintly.

"No, you need to keep quiet," Jack said.

"And you need to keep the blankets on," Hope added pulling the blanket he had moved to his stomach back up to his shoulders.

"Listen to me. No matter what she does, no matter how she makes you feel, just don't... trust a word that she says. She will do anything to get away," the marshal said. The "she" was probably Kate Hope felt some indignation. Considering the problems they were facing, now wasn't the time to think about what Kate had done to get in trouble. There would be time for that when they were rescued.

"Marshal, we are on an island. There is no where she can run," Hope said sarcastically.

"Hope. What did she do?" Jack warned Hope and then turned back to the marshal.

"I want to talk to her," the marshal said.

"Tell me what she did," Jack pressed.

"I want to talk to her alone," the marshal persisted. Jack was silent for a few seconds. Judging from the look on his face, which Hope knew well, her father was weighing his options; either press the marshal for details or go get Kate. "She got to you too, huh?" The marshal asked, noticing Jack's indecision and starting to cough.


	19. The End and New Life

Chapter 19- The End and a New Life

Hope and Jack stood outside, the smell of the ocean combined with Jack absently playing with Hope's hair very relaxing. He would twist his fingers in the strands of her hair that had come loose from her braids and then let go of her hair. Chances were he probably didn't realize he could pull her hair out. "Dad, she wouldn't kill the marshal, would she?" Hope asked nervously after 30 mintues of listening to the waves. It was awfully quiet in the tent. Hope wasn't sure if that was a good sign or bad.

"I hope not, gingersnap," Jack said, releasing her hair and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as Hurley joined them.

"So, where's the fugitive?" Hurley asked, looking around.

"He knows about Kate?" Hope asked, raising her light eyebrows.

"Yeah, he does. In the tent," Jack said, indicating the tent.

"You let her in there alone?" Hurley asked.

"What's she gonna do? She's 20 pounds, soaking wet," Jack said.

"Yeah, but, Dad, she's got that gun," Hope said, it suddenly hitting her that letting Kate in the tent was a really bad idea.

"What?" Jack asked, gripping Hope's shoulders firmly.

"She's packing, Dad. Sawyer took the marshal's gun and killed a polar bear with it. I'll explain all later. But Kate took it back when we were trying to get a signal," Hope said as Jack all but ran to the tent. Kate was coming out the back.

"Kate," Jack said, his voice heavy with relief. Kate turned as a gunshot went off, causing Hope and Jack to jump. Kate walked away as Sawyer came out of the tent, a gun in his hand.

Sawyer looked at them. "What did you do?" Jack asked, breathing hard.

"What you couldn't. Look, I get where you're coming from, being a doctor and all. But he wanted it. He asked me. So I don't like it any more than you do, but something had to be done," Sawyer said, sounding self-righteous.

"And you had to be the one to do it? The man had a fever! It was messing with his head!" Hope shouted as a faint cough filled the air and Hope with relief.

Jack looked at Hope and Sawyer looked confused. "Ya think?" Jack asked Hope.

"I think," Hope said.

"Oh, no way, guys," Hurley said as Jack, Hope, and Sawyer went into the tent. The marshal was coughing and gurgling, a thin trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

Jack took Hope's hands, put a gauze bandage in them, and pressed it to the marshal's chest. 'You shot him in the chest?" Jack asked Sawyer.

"I was aiming for his heart," Sawyer said, a stunned look on his face.

"You missed," Hope said.

"Man, is he still breathing?" Hurley asked anxiously from outside.

"You perforated his lung. It'll take hours to bleed out," Jack said as the marshal choked and gurgled.

"There was- I only had one bullet," Sawyer said faintly.

"I'd get out if I were you," Hope said.

"She's right. Get out. Get out!" jack shouted when Sawyer didn't move.

"Dad, what do I do?" Hope asked.

"Just hold the bandage and pray, Hope," Jack said as the gurgling, choking, and groaning stopped.

"Too late," Hope said, covering the marshal's face with a blanket as she released the compass and crossed herself. Hope looked at her blood-stained hands as they left the tent. Jack looked at Sawyer briefly as he took Hope to the pool and they both washed their hands.

* * *

Hope and Jack sat watching the waves come in the next morning. The morning sun glinted on the water. It was, besides the pool, a beautiful spot to sit. Hope looked up as Kate sat next to them, looking subdued. Jack looked at Kate briefly and then looked back at the water.

"I want to tell you what I did. Why he was after me," Kate said, her voice slightly broken.

"I don't want to know," Jack said, shaking his head.

"I'm with Dad. I think we've got bigger problems, right now, than what you did," Hope said, picking up a handful of sand and watching it trickle through her fingers.

"It doesn't matter, Kate, who we were, what we did before this, before the crash. It doesn't really- Three days ago, we all died. We should be able to start over," Jack said. Kate turned to look at him.

"Okay," Kate said.

"Okay?" Jack asked. Kate nodded wordlessly as they watched the ocean. Ben-Ben ambled up to them and sat next to Hope. He grinned as she scooped up some sand and tossed it at him.

"I'm gonna get you," Ben-Ben threatened as a sand fight, followed by a water fight in the ocean, broke out between Hope and Ben-Ben.


	20. Boars and Burial Plans

Chapter 20-Boars and Burial Plans

Later that night Hope woke up to the sound of Walt's dog, Vincent, barking. Michael had found the dog earlier that morning and had returned him to the happy little boy. At the moment though, Vincent was barking up a storm, followed by crashing sounds inside the fuselage. Hope wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood up. "What's he barking at?" A woman asked. A low growl filled the air.

"What is it?" Kate asked beside Jack.

"Somebody's in there," Claire said fretfully.

"Everyone in there is dead," Sayid said resolutely.

"Then it could be something else. An animal. We ran into a polar bear, for crying out loud," Ben-Ben said from his place beside Hope, his arms around her shoulders.

"Sawyer," Jack said, looking back, his eyes surprised as he met Sawyer's gaze.

"Right behind you, idiot," Sawyer snarked. Apparently Jack thought Sawyer was doing this. Jack pulled out his penlight and moved to the fuselage.

"Dad," Ben-Ben said. Everyone moved forward as Jack and Sawyer shone flashlights on the fuselage.

"I'm gonna shed some light on this thing," Sawyer said, shining his light on a dark corner. A pair of red, beady eyes looked on them, followed by a loud roar.

"Run! Get out of here!" Jack shouted as the thing ran to them and all of them ran, screaming.

"Oh, great. Now what?" Hope asked, standing stock-still before running herself. Charlie then tripped and fell beside her. Jack, Hope, and Ben-Ben helped him up and pulled him to the tarp where the three of them had been sleeping. The three creatures in the fuselage then ran into the jungle.

"They're gone," Sayid said, standing up and an Asian woman, standing next to her husband spoke. From the sound of the language it sounded Korean. One of Hope's father's colleagues was Korean and he had taught Hope a few words before she took French in school.

"Gone where?" Ben-Ben asked, breathing hard.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Boars," the bald-headed man, Mr. Locke, said flatly.

* * *

Hope watched as Jack cleaned a cut on Charlie's arm and he groaned. "Those boars were looking to feed. We have to get rid of the bodies," Jack said.

"Bury them? There's a whole bunch in there," Charlie said skeptically.

"He's right, Dad. How are we gonna bury all of them?" Ben-Ben asked from his place beside Hope.

"There is more than 20. Digging will be difficult without shovels," Sayid said.

"Then we can't bury them, Dad," Hope said, twisting a lock of hair around her fingers.

"Not bury. We need to burn them," Jack said, putting away the medical supplies.

"Burn them? Dad-" Hope started to say.

"They're people," Kate said, a shocked look on her face.

"I know they're people, Kate," Jack said indignantly.

"Burning the remains. They deserve better than that," Sayid said, sounding angry.

"Better than what? Being eaten by wild animals? Because that's what's gonna happen. Any bodies we bury are not gonna stay buried for long. Look, I know it sounds harsh, but that fuselage in the sun... It's not about what they deserve. They're gone, and... we're not," Jack said, looking down.

"Dad's right. The bodies will start to stink if we don't burn or bury them now," Ben-Ben said,

"What you say may be true, but for us to decide how these people are laid to rest, it's not right. No regard for their wishes? Their religions?" Sayid asked.

"Does it really matter? We don't know who they worshipped, but we don't have time to sort out everybody's god. We need to bury or burn them before the boars come back," Hope said.

"Oh, really. Last I heard, we were positively made of time," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm not happy about it either, but we crashed a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place. It's been four days. No one's come. Tomorrow morning we need everyone to start gathering wood, dried brush. We'll turn the fuselage into a furnace," Jack said, applying a bandage to Charlie's side.

"We'd better wait until tomorrow night before we set the fire," Ben-Ben commented before he, Hope, and Jack walked away.

"Why wait, Ben-Ben?" Hope asked.

"It'd be night. If we wait 'til then someone might see it and rescue us," Ben-Ben said.

"Benjamin, you are right. But let's get some sleep first. We'll have a busy day tomorrow," jack said as the three of them laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Ben had just finished eating breakfast and Alex had stormed out angrily after their more recent argument when Ethan came in. "Well? My children?" How are they?" Ben asked. Ben had lost a lot of sleep at night worrying over his boy and girl, and neither one aware that they had a father who loved them and worried. After the incident with Boone on the mountain Ben and his people had come down to the camp to try to take his children and the boy Walt. Ben had had to forget that plan when he saw both children asleep in Jack Shepard's arms, making it impossible for him to take his children.

"They're fine, Ben. Boars attacked the fuselage last night, but both of them had the presence of mind to run," Ethan said. Ben breathed a sigh of relief.

"They weren't hurt?" Ben asked anxiously.

"No. Hope may look like my sister, but she knows how to survive when in trouble and Ben-Ben just follows her lead like Sam in "Lord of the Rings," Ethan said.

"Ethan, watch my son and daughter carefully. I can't lose them again after just finding out that they are my children. Whatever they do, I want to know about it," Ben said firmly as Ethan walked out.


End file.
